Mi Cielo Prohibido
by Payaso Coronado
Summary: Ambos se sentían solos, nadie podía culparlos de buscar algo de compañía fuera de sus frígidas familias. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando comiencen a sentir algo más que cariño mutuo? Ella solo es una mocosa sola y el un hombre maduro, pero ambos descubrirán que no hay edad para el amor, mientras que al mismo tiempo enfrentarán a sus amigos y familia que querrán separarlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Cielo Prohibido**

¡No me maten! Si, ya sé que es molesto que suba una y otra historia y que luego me quede sin poder actualizarlas todas, como muchos autores, pero lo que pasa es que voy a borrar una de mis historias, desgraciadamente será la de ¿Qué pasó ayer? Pienso editarla para que sea mejor y subirla un tiempo después, así como hice con mi fic de "El futuro que nunca esperé", lo voy a volver a publicar, pero más adelante y va a tener mejores bromas, si, he pensado en una bromas tan buenas que si creyeron que las que tiene eran buenas, no han visto nada aun, además de que va a tener una mejor redacción. La verdad estoy en un punto de mi vida en la que quiero escribir historias un poco más serias, esto se debe a la influencia de varios libros que he estado leyendo y eso me ocasionó que mi mente madurara bastante respecto a mi antiguo modo de escribir. Este fic va a tratar sobre una relación amorosa entre Naruto y Sarada, que va a estar contada enteramente en POV de los personajes, solo que no voy a estar poniendo eso de **Naruto POV **o **Sarada POV **a cada rato, simplemente los voy a dar una narrativa en primera persona en la que rápidamente van a saber de quién se trata. Sé que puede ser raro, pero les prometo que por ahora no voy a seguir subiendo más historias, esta es la última que subo mientras no termine las demás. Para este fic me inspiré en un oneshot que vi y que trataba de Sarada que nadie le prestaba atención y de Naruto que estaba solo, además la idea se me vino al leer el titulo de otro fanfic que se llama No loli, no life. Que quede claro que no estoy copiándole a nadie ideas ni nada y solo se me vino la idea sobre la pareja, pero todo lo demás es completamente original. Este va a ser un fic NaruSara que va a ser M por varios temas que va a tratar y ustedes saben qué esperar cuando yo pongo algo en M XDDDD. Para terminar, en este fic, el matrimonio de Hinata y Naruto se va deteriorando hasta poco a poco, porque no en todas las historias las personas terminan felices por siempre.

**Capitulo 1: **Fijación.

Otro día más que estoy firmando papeles en mi oficina. Desde hacía diecisiete años que había cumplido mi sueño de ser Hokage y ahora que lo había cumplido, no tenía nada más para motivarme a seguir. Mi matrimonio poco a poco se fue enfriando, hasta que yo y Hinata casi no hablábamos, sin mencionar que mi trabajo me absorbe enteramente. Mis hijos, dios, que rápido crecieron, apenas y puedo creer que Bolt ya tenga quince años y sea chuunin, mi pequeña Himawari no se queda atrás, es una de las más prometedoras genin de la aldea y a sus trece años es una chica muy linda, tanto así que ya he recibido cuatro peticiones de matrimonio. Como si fuese a dejar que mi pequeña girasol se vaya con el primer idiota que aparezca, si alguien quiere siquiera el derecho a cortejarla, tendrá que pasar sobre por mí primero. Hace tiempo que no charlo con ellos, apenas estoy en casa y cuando los veo, es solo para encargarles misiones u otros deberes. Ahora es cuando me pregunto cómo es que mis predecesores lidiaban con este maldito papeleo que jamás se acaba, no crean que no he usado los Kage bunshin, pero incluso con ellos, el papeleo parece infinito, entre más clones trabajan, más papeleo hay. Con pesar dejo mi pluma en mi escritorio, el cual tiene cuatro montañas de papeles que debo firmar y me paro frente a la ventana detrás de mí para poder ver la aldea. ¿De verdad habrá valido la pena mi sueño? Eso es algo que ahora no puedo dejar de preguntarme, viendo que me he perdido gran parte de la vida de mis hijos y que mi matrimonio se va rompiendo en pedazos cada vez más grandes. Aun recuerdo con nostalgia mis días de genin, cuando iba con mis compañeros a misiones o cuando pasábamos el tiempo juntos entrenando. Esos días se quedaron atrás y nunca volverán, solo me queda el consuelo de que mi gente se ve feliz.

Al final me estoy quedando solo poco a poco, solo es cuestión antes de que Hinata me pida el divorcio, cosa que dudo suceda considerando el modo en que fue criada, pero tarde o temprano se hartará, lo sé. Dejo de admirar la aldea y vuelvo a sentarme para seguir firmando el papeleo, una labor tediosa, pero necesaria.

Cuando creí que no pasaría nada interesante la puerta de mi oficina se abre, es Bolt quien viene acompañado de sus compañeros de equipo. Mi Bolt, quince años y ya se ve hecho todo un hombre, usa siempre su uniforme de chuunin y entrena duramente todos los días, a veces parece bastante serio. El próximo a su derecha es Shiken Aburame, literalmente una copia exacta de su padre, Shino. Igualmente viste su atuendo chuunin y, obviamente, lleva un depósito para sus insectos a la espalda, como lo hacen varios Aburame, además de un ninjato que no sé ni por qué lleva, puesto que su estilo de pelea se distancia del kenjutsu.

La última persona que acompaña a mi retoño no es otra que Sarada Uchiha, esa niña sí que tuvo un cambio. Recuerdo que cuando era niña, acosaba a Bolt y lo seguía por la aldea creyendo que nadie lo sabría, era gracioso verla haciendo eso, me recuerda a Hinata cuando era joven, ella también era una acosadora, lo sé porque ella misma me lo confesó. Pero volviendo con Sarada, aunque es chuunin no usa su uniforme, en cambio, viste de forma idéntica a su madre cuando éramos compañeros, solo que su ropa es completamente negra y con el aditamento de un ninjato en la espalda, al igual que Inojin y Bolt. Respecto a su físico pues… es como su madre a su edad, esbelta y atlética. Su rostro es bonito pero muy serio y usa entes por su miopía, algunos dicen que no le favorecen, pero yo pienso que le quedan bien. Su cabello es corto, incluso más que como lo tenía Sakura, solo que ella peina su flequillo de lado, me recuerda un poco a Shizune-neechan. Ah, Shizune-neechan, la extraño al igual que a la vieja Tsunade, solo dios sabe dónde estarán ahora.

Sarada es una chica linda, me pregunto si Bolt se habrá dado cuenta y estará tratando de conquistarla, eso sería algo digno de ver y seguramente mataría de una rabia al teme. El teme, al igual que yo, se ha distanciado de su familia, pero por una razón menos entendible, redención, no sé qué clase de redención busque o si la encontrará, pero nada vale tanto como una familia, lo sabremos nosotros que crecimos sin padres, más yo que él.

― Ya volvimos de nuestra misión, Hokage-sama― dice Bolt serio, odio que me llame así en vez de papá.

― ¿En serio? No me di cuenta― comento con algo de sarcasmo para romper el hielo, me olvidé de que ninguno de ellos tiene sentido del humor― Te recuerdo que puedes decirme papá― le digo con desgane, no importa cuánto se lo diga, él sigue haciéndolo.

― Veníamos a ver si no habrán misiones pendientes― ahora es Sarada quien habla, seria, igual que Bolt ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando puse a estos amargados juntos? Ah sí, fueron Sakura-chan y Hinata quienes me obligaron a hacerlo.

Suspiro molesto, abro uno de los cajones y saco un rollo que contiene misiones de rango B, muchos pensarían que es demasiado, pero son un buen equipo y su sensei, Udon, les ha entrenado bien.

― Hay un mercader que requiere protección para llegar a salvo a Kumogakure― aun cuando el mundo está en relativa paz, siempre hay grupos de disidentes que siempre tratan de obtener dinero fácil asaltando mercaderes.

― La tomamos― dice Bolt sin dudar, no sé que tendrá este muchacho que siempre trata de estar fuera de la aldea. Pero yo que sé, soy como un fantasma en su vida.

― Es para mañana― le digo, él arruga un poco el ceño, disconforme. Aun recuerdo cuando era un niño y trataba de llamar mi atención metiéndose en problemas, que buenos tiempos, ahora se ha vuelto demasiado formal.

― Entonces nos retiramos, iremos a entrenar al campo número siete si se nos necesita― y así como llegó, se fue seguido de sus compañeros.

Otra vez me veo sumido en la soledad de mi oficina y lo único que me queda en seguir firmando papeles, los odio, pero hasta que no haya nadie que pueda ocupar mi puesto, tendré que aguantarme, solo espero que Hinata lo entienda.

Qué difícil es ser Hokage…

…

Mientras camino en compañía de mi equipo no puedo evitar pensar que Bolt es un idiota, digo, él tiene a su padre cerca todo el tiempo a diferencia de mí que hace dos años que no veo al mío. La última vez que lo vi, fue cuando me volví chuunin; y solo se quedó una semana, en la cual, casi no charlamos. Más de una vez me he preguntado cómo sería mi vida si fuera hija del tío Naruto, si, le digo tío, fue mi mama quien me dijo que podía decirle así en vez de Hokage-sama, pero prefiero llamarlo de la segunda forma.

― Yo me iré a casa― aviso, mis compañeros voltean en mi dirección.

― ¿Y qué hay del entrenamiento? ― pregunta Bolt, él solo piensa en entrenar, seguramente para mitigar algún complejo.

― Paso por hoy, quiero descansar un poco― respondo, Bolt suspira pesadamente.

― Yo también paso, nos vemos mañana― se despide Shiken, tan serio y practico como siempre.

Ahora solo quedamos solo Bolt y yo caminando sin rumbo fijo.

― ¿No quisieras ir a almorzar? ― me pregunta. Alzo una ceja, él no es de invitar porque sí.

―Mejor en otra ocasión, tengo cosas que hacer en casa, nos vemos― le respondo para luego tomar un desvió hacia mi casa.

Durante el camino a casa pude ver a varios niños junto con sus padres saliendo de la academia, se veían felices, no como yo. No puedo sentir otra cosa que no sea envidia, me hubiese gustado estar así con mi papá, pero él siempre está viajando por culpa de su estúpida cruzada por una redención que solo a él le importaba. Siempre me pregunté si sería culpa mía que no estuviese en casa, cuando cumplí doce dejé de preguntarme eso y me centré de lleno en mi carrera como kunoichi.

Al llegar a mi casa lo único que me encuentro es soledad, mi mamá trabaja en el hospital y por lo general llega tarde, trabaja incluso en sus días libres así que tampoco estoy muy en contacto con ella. Suspiro con pesadez y me quito mis botas y me equipo ninja, el cual dejo tirado por ahí en algún mueble, no me interesa, lo único que quiero es darme una ducha y dormir un poco. Con pereza me dirijo a mi cuarto y ahí me quito enteramente la ropa, sin poder evitar mirar mi cuerpo en un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo, no me veo mal, aunque tampoco soy un diez.

Una vez en el baño me decido por un relajante baño caliente en la tina, dios, se siente tan bien. Mientras me baño, no puedo evitar recordar la mirada triste del tío Naruto, pasa demasiado ocupado como para pasar tiempo con él, pero no deja de esforzarse por al menos sostener una plática. Lo dije y lo sostengo, Bolt es un idiota, ojalá el tío Naruto fuera mi papá, si así fuera, seguramente no me sentiría tan sola. Mejor aparto esos pensamientos trato de relajarme, si puedo, pero ese recuerdo invade mi mente ¿Por qué es que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? No lo sé.

Al fin pude darme un baño decente luego de varios días, ese Bolt solo piensa en entrenar y hacer misiones, a veces ni nos pide parecer, ya parece un tirano.

Una vez salgo del baño voy a mi habitación y busco lo primero que encuentre para vestirme, la verdad no me interesa lo que sea, mientras me cubra lo suficiente, lo uso. Mi madre dice que soy muy poco femenina, pero eso me da igual, ella era "femenina" y lo único que consiguió fue ser una damisela en peligro, no fue hasta que la legendaria Tsunade la entrenó que fue que se puso seria. Gracias al cielo yo fui más centrada en mi carrera que en mirar muchachos.

Ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, me pondré a limpiar un poco, la casa parece un chiquero. Se nota que mamá no ha venido por un buen tiempo, a veces acostumbra dormir en el hospital cuando hay muchos pacientes. Luego de dos horas al fin termino de limpiar gran parte de la casa, no es que hubiese un gran desorden, es solo que lo hice con una paciencia que incluso yo desconocía. La razón, no dejo de pensar en el tío Naruto, en su mirada triste y en lo que debe de estar pasando lejos de su familia, es raro, casi nunca me fijo en los problemas de nadie más, pero él es diferente, no sé por qué, pero es diferente.

Desde que recuerdo, él siempre ha tenido una sonrisa en el rostro, no importaba qué, él siempre sonreía. Aun recuerdo una vez en mí decimo cumpleaños cuando había estado esperando ilusionada a mi papá, el cual no llegó, como siempre. Esa vez estaba decidida a no perdonarlo y la verdad comenzaba a odiarlo, ese día yo estaba sentada al pie de un árbol con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja del enojo. De pronto el tío Naruto se acercó a mí y me dijo que no odiara a papá, que su razón para no estar ahí fue él lo había tenido que mandar a salvar al mundo. Desde luego que no me tragué es cuento, pero su sonrisa era tan deslumbrante que no podía seguir enojada, era demasiado rato y simplemente me fui a refugiar en el regazo de mi madre quien reía contenta al ver que su viejo compañero de equipo había conseguido, al menos por unos instantes, que olvidara mi tristeza.

Sin más que hacer decido ir y acostarme a dormir hasta que sea de noche para hacer la cena.

…

Un día de estos terminaré por tirar este maldito papeleo al demonio. Lo único que hago es firmar, firmar y firmar, oh si, y poner sellos. Odio este trabajo, al principio era genial, pero luego de un tiempo se hace monótono e increíblemente aburrido. Ya los las cuatro de la tarde. Al diablo con esto. Haciendo posiciono mis dedos como una cruz y hago aparecer tres clones.

― Encárguense de esto―ordeno―. Yo me voy a casa― ellos asienten y de inmediato se reparten las montañas de papeleo.

Por mi parte salgo de mi oficina y me despido de mi secretaria, Moegi, quien desde hace cuatro años me ayuda con este trabajo tan agotador. ¿Cómo hacían mi papá y el tercero para soportar esto? Si pudiera, les preguntaría. Una vez salgo de la torre Hokage me voy caminando tranquilamente a casa, me gusta dar paseos de vez en cuando para ver cómo ha crecido la aldea, recuerdo cuando era niño y mi único entretenimiento era escuchar la radio, hoy en día todo el mundo ve televisión y usa internet, incluso yo tengo una computadora con la que trabajo, pero no me gusta, prefiero las cosas sencillas.

Al pasar la gente me saluda y uno que otro me pide un autógrafo. Yo se los doy sin chistar e incluso me tomo una que otra foto con los aldeanos y sus hijos. Al final llego a mi casa donde no hay absolutamente nadie, seguramente Hinata se fue de compras o a visitar a alguna amiga, ya sea Tenten o Ino. Suspiro, mejor hubiese venido en unas dos horas, pero de verdad que no quería seguir en mi oficina. Tengo hambre, pero viendo que no hay nadie ni para charlar, cierro la puerta y decido irme al Ichiraku, donde Ayame y su hija trabajan duro diariamente, en especial desde hace dos años cuando el viejo al fin dejó este mundo. No recuerdo haber llorado tanto como esa vez, no era solo porque el viejo Teuchi hiciera el mejor ramen del mundo, era porque al igual que el tercero, fueron como mis abuelos y los quería mucho.

No me tomó más de diez minutos llegar. El lugar había crecido bastante, tanto así que tuvieron que trasladarse a otro lugar, que más que un puesto de ramen era un restaurante.

―Bienvenido Hokage-sama― me saluda la hija de Ayame. Es una pequeña de doce años, de largo cabello castaño recogido en un moño y unos grandes ojos negros. Es una niña muy dulce, aunque no debo de sorprenderme considerando que sus padres son Iruka-sensei y Ayame, dos de las personas más amables que conozco.

―Gracias, Shizuka-chan. Aunque puedes decirme solo Naruto― le digo, la verdad no me gusta que todos mis amigos me llamen con el "sama", lo considero demasiado formal.

―Usted es el Hokage y por eso es Hokage-sama― me rebate la pequeña, tan formal como los demás. De verdad estoy comenzando a odiar este trabajo.

Sin más que decir, camino entre los comensales que me saludan y me siento en la barra para ordenar. ― Un miso, por favor― pido a Ayame quien está bastante centrada en cocinar. Al oír mi voz se da la vuelta repentinamente y me regala una radiante sonrisa. Con la edad se ha vuelto más guapa, de eso no hay duda, ella siempre fue una belleza hogareña. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, fantaseaba con casarme con Ayame, ahora que soy mayor y lo recuerdo, hasta me dan ganas de reír.

― ¡Naruto! ― dice efusiva―. Hace tiempo que no venias.

No puedo evitar sonreír un poco por eso, al menos aquí siempre soy bien recibido, y no solo porque soy uno de sus mejores clientes.

Suspiro un tanto desganado―He estado ocupado con ese engorroso papeleo―le respondo haciendo un mohín. Ayame me mira con un dejo de ternura, ella siempre ha sido como la hermana que nunca tuve.

―Debe de ser cansado. ¿Y qué tal la familia? Hace tiempo que no se pasan por aquí― comenta.

Cuando Ayame mencionó a mi familia no pude evitar entristecerme un poco, aunque los veo diariamente, cada vez mi esposa y mis hijos están distanciándose cada vez más y eso me preocupa.

―No muy bien, Hinata casi no he habla, Himawari se la pasa con su equipo entrenando para los próximos exámenes chuunin y Bolt ya ni siquiera me dice papá―mi voz se oye apagada y mi sonrisa pasó a ser amarga. Esta decidido, cuando haya alguien que pueda suplirme, dejo el puesto de Hokage.

Ayame suspira y por un momento vuelve a centrar su atención en los platillos, segundos después me sirve mi orden―Me apena oír eso, pero quizás un ramen te anime, hoy invita la casa―. Muchas personas van a los bares y hablan con el cantinero cuando tienen problemas. Yo, por otro lado, voy a comer el ramen de Ayame y charlo con ella, eso siempre me ayuda.

…

Ya son las cinco y media según mi reloj de pared. Con pesadez me levanto y camino hasta la cocina para buscar algo que comer. Al abrir el refrigerador me encuentro con… nada, absolutamente nada, sabrá dios cuando fue que mamá vino aquí por última vez, y yo no vengo desde hace un mes por mi última misión, ese Bolt me va a oír si es que cree que voy a ir de misión mañana. Ya que no hay nada en el refrigerador, me tocará ir a comprar comida, que molestia. Media hora después y con un cambio de ropa más presentable, por fin estoy lista para salir. No sé a dónde ir, pero tendré que ingeniármelas.

Caminaba por la aldea buscando algún restaurante al que entrar, pero la verdad es que no he visto nada que se me antoje, aunque sea ninja, soy muy selectiva con lo que como, mis padres dicen que soy demasiado quisquillosa. Justo cuando me decidía a pasar al supermercado para comprar comida congelada, vi el restaurante de ramen Ichiraku. De pequeña no me gustaba el ramen, pero el tío Naruto prácticamente me obligó a comerlo un día y desde entonces le tomé el gusto, aunque claro, no lo como con regularidad, pero me gusta. El tío Naruto, me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora, seguramente debe de estar firmando papeles, ese trabajo debe de ser muy tedioso.

Sin perder tiempo camino hasta la entrada y entro, está lleno como siempre. De pronto me lleno de sorpresa al ver que en la barra estaba justamente el tío Naruto, comiendo ramen como siempre, al menos cuando tiene tiempo de comer. No sé si acercarme o no, por la expresión de la señora Ayame, no parece que estén teniendo una charla muy alegre, eso me preocupa. No es un secreto que él está teniendo problemas con su matrimonio, y desde hace tiempo que casi ni se habla con la tía Hinata, ojalá pudiera hacer algo por él.

―Bienvenida― me dice sonriente la pequeña hija de la señora Ayame― ¿Quiere una mesa o se sentará en la barra? ― me pregunta. No sé qué contestar.

Volví a la mirada hacia mi tío y me topé con el azul de sus ojos, que me contemplaban con sorpresa.

― Ven Sarada-chan, siéntate aquí― me dijo alzando un poco la voz y regalándome una amplia sonrisa. Al verlo sonreír así y llamarme con ese sufijo, sentí que el calor subía hasta mis mejillas, pero sin perder tiempo me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado.

…

Charlaba sobre mis problemas con Ayame cuando de pronto sentí una presencia conocida y al voltearme, me topé con Sarada quien parecía sorprendida de verme aquí. Al ver lo indecisa que estaba, la invité a sentarse junto a mí, puede que sea como mi sobrina, pero la verdad es que la quiero como una hija. Tímidamente se sentó a mi lado y pidió un ramen tonkotsu, de pequeña no le gustaba el ramen y recuerdo una vez que la engañé para que comiera. Se enojó mucho conmigo, pero aun así se comió el tazón completo.

― Creí que estarías entrenando― le dijo. Ella suspira con pesadez, seguramente ya está cansada de entrenar todo el tiempo, ese Bolt no sabe cuando parar.

― Preferí irme a casa y descansar un poco― me responde. Ella nunca ha sido de muchas palabras, pero a veces charla conmigo, a diferencia de mis propios hijos.

― Ese Bolt es demasiado, creo que debería charlar con él sobre eso― ella me mira con algo de sorpresa. ―. ¿Pero qué te trae por aquí? ― le pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

― No había nada de comer en casa― fue su respuesta. Tan directa y práctica como siempre. Eso no es de extrañar, Sakura-chan pasa todo el tiempo que puede en el hospital, incluso sus días libres. Ella se siente sola por culpa del teme que hace tiempo no se pasa por aquí, dos años para ser exacto y por eso se mata trabajando, pero al mismo tiempo descuida a Sarada-chan. Cuanto despotricábamos yo y Sasuke de que nuestros hijos no crecerían como nosotros, y al final terminamos fallándoles.

― Pues entonces te invito a comer y sirve para charlar un rato― le propongo, ella se ve sorprendida.

― Eso sería abusar de su confianza ― rebate, es una chica difícil, de eso no hay duda.

― No te preocupes por eso y solo come lo que quieras que yo invito― le vuelvo a ofrecer.

―Mmm bueno― por fin acepta.

―Aquí esta su orden― dice Ayame sirviéndole el tazón a Sarada quien con gusto lo acepta y se pone a comer. Si que tenía hambre.

― Y cuéntame ¿Cómo les fue en la misión? ― pregunté tratando de hacer algo más de conversación.

Ella deja de comer y se impía la boca con una servilleta antes de contestar, sacó los estirados modales del teme.

― Fue algo cansada― me dice―, pero no fue tan complicada, solo lenta― responde con pesadez, seguramente mi retoño los estuvo presionando para entrenar duro, no sé por qué esa obsesión que tiene con volverse más fuerte.

― Lamento oír eso, pero bueno, así son las misiones a veces― comento para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.

…

Cuando esta tarde salí a conseguir comida, nunca creí que terminaría comiendo con el Hokage. Cuantos matarían por estar en mi posición, y yo solo puedo responderle mientras como. Mientras charlamos, no puedo evitar mirarlo fijamente, sus ojos azules tienen un brillo alegre que hace tiempo no veía en él, siempre me he preguntado por qué se cortó tanto el cabello, recuerdo que en unas fotos que vi hace tiempo de mi madre y su equipo, el tío Naruto tenía el cabello más largo y, siendo sincera, se veía muy guapo. Mis mejillas se encienden levemente ante ese pensamiento, si, mi tío es muy atractivo y alegre, cualquier mujer mataría por estar a su lado, y la que lo tiene, lo ignora en vez de comprenderlo. Que tonta. ¿Por qué pienso tanto en eso? digo, no está mal que me preocupe por el que ha sido la única figura medianamente paterna que he tenido, pero creo que ya me estoy obsesionando con eso.

― ¿Y has pensado en convertirte en jounin? ― me pregunta con desgane, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Doy un pequeño respingo, hasta ese momento estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no escuchaba lo que me estaba diciendo.

― ¿Perdón? ―digo tratando de recobrar el hilo de la conversación.

―Te preguntaba que si no has pensado ser jounin― me repite algo extrañado. Por lo general soy muy centrada y raras veces me distraigo, pero este día ha sido extraño, no estoy segura de la razón, pero solo sé que es extraño.

― Discúlpame tío Naruto― suelto sin pensar― es que estaba pensando en otras cosas― para cuando me di cuenta de cómo lo había llamado, él ya se había dado cuenta y su rostro reflejaba gran sorpresa. Mis mejillas se encienden

― ¿La seria y formal Sarada Uchiha me ha llamado tío Naruto? ― se preguntó él con exagerada sorpresa que solo consigue hacer que me sonroje más de la pena.

― Yo…—traté de decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

― No te preocupes― me dice poniendo una mano en mi hombro derecho. El solo roce de su piel y la mía hace que me estremezca, sus manos, aunque ásperas, se sienten agradables. ―, la verdad es que extrañaba que me llamaras así, hoy en día todo el mundo me llama Hokage-sama. Extraño el tiempo en que todos me decían Naruto a secas― Su semblante se veía triste nuevamente, pero se recupera de inmediato y vuelve a sonreír y sigue comiendo su ramen, el cual hace rato no toca.

Ambos seguimos comiendo y charlando por al menos una hora más, en ese tiempo él me estuvo dando consejos y recomendaciones en cuanto a mi entrenamiento, también me contó sobre varias anécdotas de su juventud, la mayoría eran muy graciosas, tanto así que hasta solté una que otra risa al escucharlas.

―Lo siento, pero ya debo irme― dijo poniéndose de pie para luego sacar su vieja cartera con forma de sapo, esa cosa tan rara lo ha acompañado durante toda su vida según sé. Luego de contar unos billetes, los dejó en la barra y se despidió de la señora Ayame quien le replicó por haberle pagado cuando ella le había dicho que invitaba la casa, mi tío tuvo que aceptar su dinero de vuelta, no sin antes replicar, cosa que no hizo que la señora Ayame lo aceptara. Al final mi tío acepto, pero si le cobraba lo que yo había comido.

― Adiós, tío Naruto― le dije antes de que se fuera.

― Adiós, Sarada-chan― me dijo revolviendo mi cabello con una amplia sonrisa para luego desaparecer del lugar con su típico Hiraishin.

― Adiós, señora Ayame― dije mientras me ponía de pie. Ya que mi tío no estaba ahí, y que ya había saciado mi hambre, no veía razón por la cual seguir ahí, por lo que decidí volver a casa.

― Adiós y vuelve pronto― me dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante a lo que asentí y me fui.

Mientras camino por las calles de la aldea, pienso en la charla que tuve con mi tío, seguramente así se debe sentir tener un papá que realmente te quiera. Ojalá el mío fuera igual. No me toma mucho llegar a casa, y al llegar me topé con que las luces estaban encendidas. Abro la puerta, desganada y al entrar veo que efectivamente era mi mamá quien estaba dentro, luciendo un vestido rojo como en su juventud y sin quitarse su bata de hospital que tanto odio, sé que su labor es importante, pero a veces creo que tengo que lastimarme gravemente para que ella me preste atención.

―Al fin llegas― me dice en un tono que no es ni alegre ni de reprocho, simplemente un tono plano que no expresa nada, justo el mismo que usa con sus pacientes. ―Siéntate y en un momento te serviré la cena― agrega mientras vigila un guiso, que sabrá el cielo de qué es.

― Lo siento, pero ya cené― le digo y ella me mira sorprendida.

― ¿Y eso? ― me pregunta extrañada.

― Fui al Ichiraku y el tío Naruto me invitó a comer― nuevamente volví a decirle tío en vez de Hokage.

― Pues siendo así, me retiro, aun me quedó trabajo en el hospital―no sé ni para qué bien, si de todos modos se va a la media hora― volveré pronto, te amo― me dice antes de volver a largarse.

…

Una vez llegué a mi casa pude ver las luces encendidas, señal inequívoca de que mi familia había regresado. Con ánimos renovados abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la sala donde, pero no había nadie, por lo que mejor pase al comedor donde pude apreciar que estaban todos a la mesa. Al sentir mi presencia giraron a verme extrañados, ni una sola sonrisa de verme.

― ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ― me pregunta Hinata.

―Pues salí temprano para cenar con mi familia― respondí sonriente, pero ellos seguían sin siquiera sorprenderse o decirme algo.

― Siéntate, te serviré en un momento― me dice Hinata mientras se pone de pie para ir a la cocina.

Me senté en mi lugar y contemplé a mis hijos por un corto rato. Bolt esta serio como siempre y ni siquiera me presta atención. Himawari por otro lado, solo ve la pantalla de ese objeto llamado celular, la verdad no entiendo cómo es que alguien puede pasar pegado a ese objeto tanto tiempo como ella.

― ¿Y cómo les fue en su día? ― les pregunté interesado.

―Estuve entrenando solo― respondió Bolt sin siquiera quitar su mirada del plato.

―Normal―me dice mi pequeña girasol aun sin quitar sus ojos del celular.

― Buen provecho― musitó Hinata poniendo un plato de ramen frente a mí, seguramente lo recalentó pensando en que no vendría temprano. Hinata se volvió a sentar en su silla y siguió comiendo.― Creí que vendrías tarde hoy también.

Suspiré cansado― Tenía mucho trabajo y puse a unos clones a hacerlo― respondí desganado. Y con esas palabras se volvió a instalar ese pesado silencio en la mesa.

Al final terminamos de comer y cada quien se fue a hacer lo suyo. Yo ni siquiera sé qué podría hacer para matar el tiempo, hace tanto que no tengo tiempo libre que ya ni recuerdo cómo divertirme con mi familia. Al final decidí ir a la habitación de Himawari, tal vez ella querría charlar como cuando era pequeña.

― ¿Se puede? ― pregunto tocando a la puerta.

― Pasa papá― me responde con esa voz monótona. Al entrar me la encuentro acostada en su cama con su celular en mano. Un día de estos terminaré por romper ese maldito aparato que le está succionando el cerebro.

― Hola hija― digo sonriendo. Ella ni me mira.

― ¿Qué necesitas? ― me pregunta mientras revisa sus mensajes. Dios, como odio la tecnología.

― Solo pasé para ver cómo estabas, ya sabes, para charlar un poco― respondí sentándome en su cama.

― ¿Y de qué quieres charlar? ―dice, sigue sin quitar la vista de esa cosa.

― Dime, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ― le pregunto con la esperanza de que siquiera me voltee a ver.

― Normal― me responde. Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin ningún tacto le quito el celular de las manos e inmediatamente se queja.

― ¡Oye! ― dice indignada― ¡No tenías derecho! ― reclama indignada tratando de recuperar este maldito aparato.

― ¿Es que es mucho pedir que siquiera me veas cuando te hablo? ― demando saber. Ya estoy harto de este comportamiento, sé que lo he descuidado bastante, pero siempre trato de pasar tiempo con ellos, al parecer son ellos los que ya no quieren pasar tiempo conmigo.

Ella frunce el ceño antes de volver a hablar, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho― Vete a molestar a Bolt y a mi déjame en paz― espetó furiosa.

A eso se ha reducido mi presencia en sus vidas, ¿A una molestia? Apenas y puedo reprimir la tristeza que me aborda. Ya no soy su héroe sino una molestia.

― Lo siento― digo antes de devolverle el celular y marcharme a la puerta.

―Papá, perdóname, no quise decir eso― me dice arrepentida. Solo hice un gesto de la mano restándole importancia y luego me fui.

Fui directo a mi habitación. Ni siquiera me molesté en pasar por la habitación de Bolt, seguramente no recibiría un mejor trato que con Himawari. Al entrar a mi cuarto veo que Hinata ya esta cambiada y descansando. Yo también me quito mi ropa y me recuesto a su lado.

Hinata es hermosa, pienso, pero la verdad es que ya no es como antes, todavía recuerdo lo tímida que era o las veces que se desmayaba cuando me acercaba demasiado a ella. Ahora mi Hinata se ha vuelto fría y seria. Pero no es momento de pensar en eso, la verdad hace un tiempo que no hacemos el amor y creo que hoy sería una buena oportunidad aprovechando que llegué temprano.

Sin perder pongo una mano en su muslo y…― Por favor Naruto, estoy muy cansada hoy― me dice.

Al parecer ya ni mi propia esposa me desea, es mi culpa por dedicarme más al trabajo que a ella, solo estoy sembrando lo que cosecho. Quito mi mano de su muslo y la abrazo pegándome a su cuerpo.

― Buenas noches― le digo besando su cabeza.

― Buenas noches― me responde de forma forzada.

Mientras estoy acostado, no puedo evitar recordar el buen rato que pasé con Sarada-chan, hacía mucho que no charlaba con alguien de algo que no fueran mis problemas. Qué bien se sintió hablar con ella, fue casi como si fuera mi propia hija, ya que al parecer sus mensajes son más importantes. Alejé esos pensamientos y mejor me dediqué a conciliar el sueño, no sin antes volver a pensar en el buen rato que pasé en el Ichiraku.

…

Duermo sola en casa nuevamente. No puedo evitar pensar en la mala suerte que tengo con los padres que me tocaron, entre un idiota que busca redención y una solitaria obsesionada con su trabajo, no sé si puede haber algo peor, aunque tampoco me importa. ¿Qué estará haciendo el tío Naruto? Desde que llegué del Ichiraku no puedo sacarme de la mente el rato tan agradable que pasé con él, ojalá se repitiera mañana, el tío Naruto siempre me hace reír con sus ocurrencias. Mi padre por otro lado, solo piensa en castigarse por algo que ya quedó en el pasado, lo dije y lo sostengo, es un idiota. Lo mejor será dormir ya, mañana tal vez nos asignen una misión y no quiero llegar tarde o Bolt me soltará uno de sus absurdos discursos de la puntualidad. Mientras voy cerrando los ojos, mi último pensamiento se reduce a la imagen del tío Naruto sonriendo contento, me recuerda a un niño.

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap, me quedo bastante largo en comparación con los primeros caps de mis otros fics. Como dije solo me basé en una idea de una posible relación entre Naruto y Sarada, ya saben, la típica relación de una menor y un hombre maduro. A la trama le voy a ir sumando varios giros que no los ven venir. Como vieron en este cap, tanto Naruto como Sarada se sienten muy solos y hay una buena razón como vieron, no crean que solo fue por hacerlos solitarios. Para Sarada fue que su padre se fue a buscar su redención y Sakura se obsesiona con su trabajo. Para Naruto fue que su trabajo poco a poco fue matando su relación con su familia y ahora ya ni atención le prestan. En fin, espero les haya gustado este primer cap. Solo una advertencia, la relación entre Naruto y Sarada no se va a dar de la noche. Adiós y cuídense mucho. Y recuerden, no odien a su escritor favorito, que quizás no sea yo, que como ya les he dicho muchas veces, si una idea se cruza por mi mente, me atormenta hasta que la escribo, que bueno que no pasa demasiado seguido. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi Cielo Prohibido**

**Capitulo 2**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes, así como sus elementos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso con el fin de entretener.

Ya es otro día más, y eso significa que tendré que refundirme en mi oficina nuevamente, o eso es lo que pasaría en un día común, pero no hoy. No sé cuanto más podré aguantar con esta situación, lo de anoche me hizo reflexionar en que si no me esfuerzo en pasar tiempo con mi familia, la terminaré perdiendo y eso es algo que no quiero. De pronto me di cuenta de que Hinata ya no estaba lo cual es raro puesto que siempre soy el primero en levantarme y el último en dormir. Sin más demora me levanto de mi cama y me doy una rápida ducha para luego vestirme con lo primero presentable que encuentro. Debo de agradecer a Hinata que todo esté tan ordenado, no me imagino cómo sería mi vida de no estar con ella. Ya listo bajo a la cocina donde el olor de comida siendo preparada, llega hasta mi olfato. Al entrar a la cocina puedo ver como mi querida esposa prepara un abundante desayuno, no fue hasta que mi vista se centró a la mesa cuando vi a Bolt en ella.

― Buenos días― saludo con una sonrisa.

― Bueno días― me responden de forma mecánica, como si lo hicieran por reflejo.

― Siéntate y en un momento te sirvo el desayuno― me dice mi esposa sin siquiera verme. Me acuerdo cuando recién nos habíamos casado y ella siempre me recibía con un beso de buenos días, que rápido pasa el tiempo y cuantas cosas cambian. Ojalá todo lo que cambiara fuera para bien.

Me siento a la mesa y contemplo a Bolt, es idéntico a mí cuando tenía quince, solo que él es mucho más serio. Sé que no he pasado mucho tiempo con él y Himawari, pero aun así no sé por qué él se comporta así conmigo. Es casi como si me odiara, y aunque así fuera, no lo culpo.

― ¿Y qué tal todo hijo? ― pregunto tratando de hacer conversación. Él solo voltea y alza una ceja.

―Todo normal, quería saber si nos asignará la misión del mercader hoy― me responde con ese tono desganado que siempre usa conmigo.

― Lo siento, pero no podré― ante esas palabras se me queda mirando aun más extrañado.

― ¿Y eso por qué? ― me pregunta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando en mi rostro apareció una ladina sonrisa. De antemano sabía que Bolt querría salir de misión al día siguiente de llegar, así que me las ingenié para evitar eso.

―Le di esa misión al equipo de Konohamaru― le respondí sin ningún tapujo. Ahora su ceño se veía muy fruncido y su rostro lucía una mirada que trataba de parecer amenazante, eso funcionaria de no ser porque aparte de que soy mucho más fuerte que él, ya me he medido con seres mucho más amenazantes y fuertes.

―No tenía derecho a hacer eso, ya la habíamos pedido antes― sisea con rabia. Juro que lo voy a degradar a genin si vuelve a hablarme de usted nuevamente.

― Claro que tengo derecho a dárselas, soy el Hokage después de todo. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien la aceptó sin consultar a su equipo, recién llegaron de una misión de un mes así que por los próximos días, descansaran― digo con seguridad.

Sus facciones se endurecen más antes de volver a hablar―Como ordene, Hokage-sama― maldita sea, ¿Es que no puede llamarme de una forma distinta? Un día de estos va a terminar por hartarme.

Lo que me ha extrañado es que Hinata no ha dicho palabra, está demasiado pensativa y al mismo tiempo centrada en cocinar. ¿Qué estará pensando? Últimamente la he visto así, no es que la vea demasiado, pero de lo poco que la he visto, siempre se ve así, como si ocultara algo, nah, seguro son ideas mías.

―Buenos días― saluda entrando mi pequeña girasol tallándose los ojos. Sin decir nada más se sentó al lado de su hermano y centró toda su atención a la ventana que hay a su izquierda.

Al fin Hinata terminó de cocinar, huevos fritos y tocino, realmente Hinata ha cambiado mucho de cuando nos casamos― Buen provecho― dice una vez les ha servido a todos y luego se sienta a mi lado.

― ¿Tendremos misiones hoy? ―me pregunta Himawari por fin mirándome a los ojos. Gracias al cielo que no lleva ese maldito aparato con ella.

― No, hoy no tendrán misiones. En cambio, nos tomaremos el día libre para pasarlo en familia―respondí sorprendiéndolos a todos. Esa proposición fue algo impulsiva, pero era lo mejor viendo nuestra situación, pero las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

― Lo siento, pero yo me iré a entrenar con mi equipo― rebatió Bolt. Pobre ingenuo.

― Lo siento, pero Shiken me pidió permiso para salir con Shino a buscar insectos en una región alejada ayer en la tarde, al parecer los necesitan para estudiarlos y tratar de hallar una cura para su veneno, por lo que podrían tardarse varios días en volver. Sarada-chan por otra parte, se veía cansada ayer, así que tendrá el día libre al igual que tú.― los ojos de Bolt parecían querer atravesarme de lo furioso que se veía.

―Entonces iré con Udon-sensei―me dice jugándose su última carta. Mi niño sigue siendo tan ingenuo como para creer que no he pensado en todo.

―Lo siento, pero le di el día libre ayer para que tuviera una reunión de su generación aprovechando que todos estaban reunidos.

Contrario a la creencia popular de que soy cabeza hueca, la verdad es que desde que soy Hokage he madurado un montón y hacer cosas como estas, no me toma más de unos minutos. Ahora sí que lo tenía acorralado, este día lo pasaríamos en familia de un modo u otro.

…

No sé por qué, pero este día se me antojó levantarme tarde, cuando abrí los ojos ya debían de ser las siete u ocho de la mañana. Normalmente me despierto a las cinco e incluso cuatro de la mañana, pero la verdad es que buena falta me hacía después de la misión que tuvimos. Ahora que recuerdo, se suponía que tendríamos una misión hoy, maldición, Bolt se va a poner histérico cuando llegue a la oficina del Hokage. Como si me importaran sus rabietas.

Me levanté de la comodidad de mi cama y viendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me di una ducha rápida para luego vestirme e ir a la oficina del tío Naruto. Aun recuerdo lo bien que me la pasé con él ayer, es tan alegre y hablador que si lo comparo con mi propio padre, la diferencia es tal que ni siquiera tienen punto de comparación.

Mi padre es estoico distante y frio, apenas habla conmigo y el tiempo que pasa aquí es nulo, hace dos años que ni lo veo. Pero el tío Naruto es alegre, cálido y siempre ayuda en lo que puede, no puedo creer que Bolt lo trate siempre tan mal, sin mencionar que Himawari solo se la pasa con sus amigos. Ahora que lo pienso, yo no tengo amigos, lo más cercano a un amigo es mi compañero Shiken. No es una novedad que no tenga una amistad solida, considerando que jamás fui abierta a las demás personas.

Una vez que ya estaba preparara, tomé mis llaves y me fui rápidamente a lo oficina del Hokage, no sin antes pasar por algo rápido para desayunar puesto que no había nada para comer en la casa. De camino a la torre Hokage me preguntaba si cuando tuviera un día libre podría ir a comprar algo de equipo y ropa, he estado tan ocupada últimamente con misiones y encargos, que no he podido darme un tiempo para mí. No me tomó mucho tiempo llegar, es una suerte vivir cerca de la torre Hokage.

Me quedé extraña de no ver a Moegi-san aquí, ella siempre es muy puntual y nunca llega tarde, en cambio estaba atendiendo el Hokage, o mejor dicho, uno de sus clones.

―Buenos días― saludé extrañada de verlo ahí. El clon volteó a verme y sonrió.

― ¡Buenos días, Sarada-chan! ― me respondió el aludo con efusividad. Sin dudarlo me acerqué a él con algo de curiosidad, ¿Qué estaría pasando para que Moegi-san no estuviera aquí?

― ¿Dónde está Moegi-san? ― pregunté con curiosidad.

―Ella y Udon me pidieron permiso para ir a una reunión de su generación de graduados, así que yo la suplo por hoy―respondió mientras firmaba unos papeles. ―. Puedes irte a casa, hoy tienes el día libre― me dijo guiñándome el ojo. De pronto sentí como mi cara ardía levemente, creo que podría estar enferma.

Preferí retirarme viendo que no tenía nada más que hacer―Está bien, adiós y que tengas un buen día, tío Naruto ― le dije. Desde ayer retomé el hábito de decirle tío en vez de Hokage-sama, al menos cuando estemos en privado.

―Adiós Sarada-chan, que te vaya bien― me respondió antes de que me fuera.

Al parecer el cielo escuchó mis suplicas hoy. Sin perder tiempo me fui directo a casa para ir por algo de dinero e irme al mercado al centro comercial para comprar ropa y algo de equipo ninja.

…

Me costó una amenaza de misiones rango D y casi romper el celular de Himawari, pero aquí estábamos ya, en el centro comercial. Este lugar es relativamente nuevo y llegó con la expansión y la industrialización de la aldea, aun recuerdo cuando todo lo que uno quería comprar lo obtenía en pequeñas tiendas por toda la aldea, era bastante tedioso por lo que se construyó este lugar para poder ubicarlos en un mismo lugar y agilizar la vida de todos, en especial los ninjas. Aun me sorprendo de lo grande que es este lugar, es incluso más grande que la torre Hokage y venden casi cualquier cosa que uno busque, desde ropa y comida hasta armas, aunque estas últimas son para uso exclusivo de los ninjas de la aldea.

― ¿Y a dónde vamos primero? ― pregunté entusiasmado.

― ¡A comprar ropa! ― gritó aun más entusiasmada mi pequeña girasol. Al principio Himawari estaba reacia a venir, pero se pudo contentísima cuando supo a dónde vinimos a dar.

― ¿Quieres ir a comprar ropa, cielo? ― le pregunté a Hinata tratando de ser romántico, anoche me di cuenta de que nuestra vida se había vuelto horrenda y monótona, así que decidí que una salida familiar no estaría mal.

― ¡¿Eh?! ― preguntó alertada, últimamente está muy pensativa.

― Que si quieres ir a comprar ropa― le repito.

―Eh, claro.

Aunque Bolt me rogó discretamente que no fuéramos, igual fuimos a una tienda de ropa ya que buena falta nos estaba haciendo, en especial al quisquilloso de mi hijo que ya daba pena ver los harapos remendados que vestía, ni yo vestía tan mal de niño, y eso que era clase media-baja.

Himawari y Hinata se perdieron de la vista una vez que llegamos, al parecer estaban más entusiasmadas de lo que creí.

Miré a mi derecha y vi que Bolt seguía igual de huraño.― Vamos hijo deja de ponerte así, que la ropa te hace falta y no está mal que pases tiempo en familia― digo tratando de animarlo, traté de revolverle el cabello, pero apartó bruscamente mi mano con una manotada.

― ¿Tiempo en familia? ― preguntó con sarcasmo― como si necesitara pasar tiempo contigo― sus palabras fueron como puñales clavándose en mi, sabía que estaba resentido conmigo, pero no hasta que punto. Es en estos momentos en los que de verdad me arrepiento de haberme vuelto Hokage. Luego de eso mejor me dediqué a buscar algo de ropa para mí mientras buscaba a mi esposa e hijas, después de todo alguien tiene que ponerles un freno para que no gasten demasiado.

…

El centro comercial, este lugar es enorme y siendo sincera es la primera vez que vengo. Por lo general evito estar en medio de multitudes y evito hablar siempre que puedo, recuerdo que de niña mi mamá me mandó con un psicólogo creyendo que un comportamiento así no era normal. Siempre he sido apartada, y no me molesta la soledad, después de todo ya estoy acostumbrada a estar sola.

Caminaba por el lugar buscando alguna tienda de ropa y lo único que se veía por todos lados eran familias, parejas y jóvenes civiles pretenciosos, eso último abunda en este lugar ya que desde que se industrializó la aldea, todo el mundo quiere tener lo último a la moda. Personalmente pienso que es algo estúpido.

Al final pude encontrar una tienda, pero de equipo. Entré mirando los aparadores llenos de armas buscando algo en específico, botas. No es novedad que a las mujeres les guste comprar ropa o zapatos, pero yo prefiero comprarlos siempre que sean para uso táctico, eso me ha valido no tener ropa de civil.

―Bienvenida― me saludó la mujer que atendía el lugar. Era de cabello castaño recogido en dos moños y de ojos café, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Tenten.

―Buenos días― salude cortésmente― quería saber si tiene mallas negras, ropa con reforzamiento de kevlar y botas de alto rendimiento.

Hoy en día hay que estar bien equipado pues desde que aparecieron las armas de fuego para los civiles, han surgido varios grupos de disidentes que las empleaban en sus robos. Podían no ser muy intimidantes para un ninja experimentado, pero para los novatos esas armas no eran menos que letales. Cuando aparecieron las primeras víctimas por armas de fuego, varias compañías se centraron en crear ropa que fuera ligera, pero que al mismo tiempo fuera lo suficientemente resistente como para poder detener las balas de las armas más comunes.

―Déjame ver que creo que aun hay, la verdad se han hecho muy populares últimamente― me dijo. Luego se fue a la parte de atrás a buscar mientras yo quedaba ahí, sola, y mirando a través de las ventanas a la gente que iba y venía con sus familias. Siempre que veo a un niño o niña no puedo evitar imaginar que pude ser yo de no haber tenido lo padres que tengo, no me malentiendan, no los odio, pero no puedo evitar tenerles cierto resentimiento por abandonarme casi a mi suerte, quien sabe dónde estaría de no haber sido por la abuela Mebuki y el abuelo Kizashi. El sonido de pasos me sacó de mis cavilaciones, era la señora Tenten que volvía justo con lo que había venido a buscar.

Puso las cosas en el mostrador y comenzó a meterlas en una bolsa― Aquí tienes, son veinte mil ryo― me dijo con una sonrisa mientras extendía la bolsa hacia mí.

Revisé mi cartera y saqué la cantidad necesaria para luego entregársela. Muchos pensarán que ese precio era algo desorbitado, pero siendo que gano bien como chuunin y que me gusta estar preparada, esa cantidad no era nada, además de que tampoco es que gaste mucho en mi misma.

―Gracias y vuelve pronto―me dijo ella antes de irme.

Al fin ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía porque cuando volteé a mi derecha pude ver una tienda de ropa en la que exhibían unos hermosos vestidos. Traté de resistirme, pero me fue imposible no quedar prendida de ellos, se veían lindos y cómodos puesto que eran vestidos de verano, además de que cada uno tenía un sombrero blanco que hacía juego y seguramente quedarían perfectos con un par de sandalias blancas. Esto es justo lo que me dijo mi madre: algún día estarás tentada a comprar solo por el gusto de tener algo nuevo y bonito. Siempre creí que eso eran puras chorradas, pero ahora pude ver que si tenía razón.

Entré a la tienda y dejé mis cosas en un locker para luego irme a ver los vestidos. De verdad que eran hermosos, largos hasta las rodillas y de colores claros y suaves. Tomé uno de color azul cielo y me puse a inspeccionarlo.

― ¿Cómo me quedará? ― me pregunté en voz baja.

De pronto sentí una presencia muy conocida― Seguramente te verás hermosa con el puesto― me dijo. Al voltearme me encontré con la imagen del tío Naruto quien tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara y alzaba su pulgar. Al percatarme de lo que me había dicho no pude sino sonrojarme fuertemente, no muy seguido me decían hermosa, bueno si, pero solo idiotas en la calle. Lo peor de esa situación fue que las personas comenzaban a mirarnos, cosa que me puso aun más sonrojada, si es que eso era posible.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ― me preguntó al ver que actuaba raro.

― Eeeh, ¡nada, nada! ― me apresuré a decir mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de calmarme.

― ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? ― me preguntó con una curiosidad casi infantil.

―P-pues vi-vine a comprar ropa― ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?! Yo jamás tartamudeo así, sin dudas el tío Naruto es alguien muy raro que me hace sentir ligeramente incomoda a veces.

― ¡Qué casualidad! ―dijo alzando la voz― nosotros también vinimos a eso.

― ¡Papa! ¡No molestes a Sarada-neechan! ― gritó alguien detrás de él. Segundos después apareció una molesta Himawari.

― ¡No la estoy molestando! ― gritó molesto olvidándose de dónde estaba.

― Discúlpalo Sarada-neechan― me dijo Himawari haciendo una corta reverencia― ¡Vámonos! ― exclamó jalando de la oreja al Hokage cual niño molesto.

Al ver eso no pude sino reír un poco, ellos aunque a veces fueran distantes, la verdad es que eran muy unidos y alegres, cuando estaban de buenas al menos. Miré el vestido en mis manos y me decidí a comprarlo, después de todo ya tenía una segunda opinión masculina.

Luego de eso seguí viendo los demás vestidos y terminé comprando más ropa de la que pensaba, tres vestidos de verano de distinto color, dos blusas y cuatro faldas, además de eso me compré tres pares de zapatos para hacer juego con los vestidos y un par extra. De más está decir que todo es me salió bastante caro, pero hacía tiempo que no me daba un capricho así por lo que dejé de preocuparme por eso y me marche de vuelta a casa. Si tan solo pudiera decir que alguien estaba esperándome ahí, pero no, lo único que encontraría al llegar sería, soledad.

…

Esta Himawari es muy atrevida, mira que jalarme de las orejas como si fuera un mocoso malcriado. Como se nota que hoy en día los niños ya no respetan a sus mayores ni a sus padres, en mis tiempos tampoco lo hacíamos, pero era diferente porque si ofendías a alguien debía de responder a las represalias. Pero yo qué sé de faltarle al respeto a mis padres si he sido huérfano desde siempre.

― ¡Suéltame! ― grité soltándome del agarre de mi pequeña girasol que parecía querer arrancarme la oreja.

― ¿Dónde estabas Naruto? ― me preguntó Hinata desconcertada al ver que me había ido.

Antes de encontrarme con Sarada-chan estaba viendo algo de ropa de mi talla, pero la verdad lo que venden hoy en día dista demasiado de mis gustos, una razón de peso por la que mando a hacer mi ropa con un viejo sastre amigo mío que me hacía la ropa cuando era niño ya que por ser Jinchuuriki en las tiendas no me dejaban entrar. Eso ha cambiado mucho desde que acabó la guerra, ahora aquellos que me corrían a golpes, me invitan a que use sus productos o que compre en ciertos lugares para que su fama crezca, claro que nunca accedo a eso, no por resentimiento, sino porque raras veces salgo de compras o siquiera a almorzar.

― ¡Estaba acosando a Sarada-neechan! ―exclamó Himawari molesta sabrá el cielo por qué, si yo solo trataba de ser amable.

Hinata alzó una ceja de forma interrogante.

― Es mentira― dije como si no me interesara―. Lo que pasa es que estaba buscando ropa y me topé con ella, estaba viendo un vestido y se preguntó cómo le quedaría a lo que yo le dije que se vería bonita con el puesto. Luego llegó Himawari histérica

― Solo a ti te pasan estas cosas― rio Hinata, al parecer se la estaba pasando bien y eso me gustaba.

Luego de eso seguimos comprando más ropa y al final yo solo compré dos conjuntos naranja. Hinata compró un delantal, cuatro kimonos y dos vestidos. Himawari sí que compró cosas ya que solo ella llevaba más bolsas que todos nosotros juntos, lo cual era una diferencia abrumadora si consideramos que Bolt no compró nada.

Suspire.― ¿Y tú no vas a comprar nada? ― pregunté al amargado de Bolt quien no se había molestado en mirar la ropa.

― No. ― me contestó de forma seca.

Mi ceño se frunció levemente― O compras algo o créeme que cumpliré con lo de darte misiones rango D de por vida― amenacé e inmediatamente se puso a buscar algo, lo que fuera con tal de cumplir con el requisito.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia un pequeño kiosko de golosinas y tom´ó lo primero que vio― Quiero esto― dijo agarrando una pequeña caja sin siquiera revisar lo que decía en el frente.

Mis ojos no pudieron abrirse más de la sorpresa, y no perdí oportunidad para jugarle una broma a mi retoño.

Codeé ligeramente a Hinata obteniendo su atención inmediata―Mira lo que quiere comprar nuestro hijo― le dije apuntando a la cajita color azul que bol sostenía en las manos.

Al ver la caja, sus bellos y perlados ojos se abrieron con exagerada sorpresa pues lo que Bolt sostenía en sus manos era una caja de condones, otro reciente invento que según decían, evitaba que las mujeres quedaran embarazadas si un hombre lo usaba, la verdad no podría verificar si es verdad puesto que apenas mantengo relaciones con mi esposa y es algo que apenas y conozco, solo lo había oído mencionar por algunos ninjas y Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei, me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora, seguramente leyendo sus novelas eróticas y quizás escribiendo alguna, luego de que me dejó el puesto de Hokage decidió que seguiría con las enseñanzas de ero-sennin y escribiría novelas eróticas, claro que a espaldas de su esposa. Pero volviendo con Hinata, esta se veía hasta aterrada de que Bolt sostuviera esa cajita en las manos, yo la verdad luchaba por no reírme.

― ¡¿E-en s-s-s-serio l-lo vas a c-comprar?! ― preguntó alarmada y tartamudeando, amo su tartamudeo y hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba.

Al ver el comportamiento de su madre, Bolt decidió ver la caja para saber por qué nos comportábamos tan raro. ― ¿Y qué tiene de…? ― Por un momento su ser se quedó congelado, no sabía ni qué decir.

Por si eso no fuera suficiente mala suerte, por ahí estaba pasando un montón de chicas que se habían graduado con él. Al verlo con esa caja en las manos, se sonrojaron furiosamente y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas. El sonrojo de Bolt y su vergüenza eran no menos que legendarios, solo había visto tal despliegue de ganas de morir aquella vez que por error, el teme y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso juntos, que asco.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, Bolt volvió a poner donde estaba y nos siguió en silencio. Himawari se burlaba, Hinata se recuperaba de su mini ataque cardiaco al pensar que su hijo ya era un hombre y yo, bueno, yo solo gozaba de mi familia.

― ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que era?! ― me preguntó un furioso Bolt, sus ojos centelleaban de rabia.

― Si lo hubiese hecho no hubiese podido reírme de ti en tu cara― respondí impunemente. Lo único que gané con ese fue molestarlo más, pero valió la pena.

Pero de pronto algo apareció frente a mis ojos, era Sarada quien con ánimos algo decaídos se encaminaba, seguramente, a su casa, donde estaría en la absoluta soledad. No pude evitar sentir pena por ella, aunque ambos padecíamos del mismo mal, yo al menos sabía que siempre podría encontrar a mi familia en mi hogar, pero para ella era diferente. Con un padre ausente y una madre obsesionada con su trabajo, no debía de estar pasándola bien. Fue entonces que se me ocurrió una excelente idea que, al menos por hoy, resolvería su problema, no era mucho, pero era algo.

―Psst, Hinata― susurré codeando ligeramente a mi esposa quien iba feliz viendo a nuestros hijos discutir por lo recién pasado. Inmediatamente atraje su atención.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― me preguntó extrañada.

Le mostré que delante de nosotros iba Sarada y que seguramente no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y que sería una buena idea invitarla a pasar el día con nosotros. Hinata tampoco se lo pensó dos veces e inmediatamente aceptó.

…

Me dirigía hacia mi casa cuando de pronto escuché aquella voz melodiosa y alegre. Que siempre me ha animado desde que soy pequeña, gritaba mi nombre. Me di vuelta y me topé con la sorpresa de que era mi tío quien me llamaba a gritos y agitaba la mano, al parecer quería que me acercara, no lo dudé y fui hasta donde estaba él con su familia.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunté con genuina curiosidad.

― Dime ¿Tienes planes para hoy? ― me preguntó él con una amplia sonrisa.

― Pues no ¿Por qué? ― mi curiosidad crecía a cada momento.

― Pues quería saber si querías pasar el día con nosotros en vista de que no tienes planes.

Eso me dejó más que sorprendida, ¿Qué habilidad tendría él para saber cuándo me sentía más sola? No lo sé y quizás nunca lo sepa, pero siempre estaría agradecida de haber tenido su compañía siempre.

― Bueno― dije tímidamente, cosa que no era normal en mí.

De pronto sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo y al voltear me topé con que era Himawari.

― Vamos Sarada-neechan, yo te acompaño para que papá no intente nada como en la tienda. Quien sabe que mañas le habrá enseñado Kakashi-san― dijo de forma seria, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los mofletes inflados.

La frente del actual Hokage se llenó de venas hinchadas rápidamente y un tic apareció en su ojo derecho― ¡Que no trataba de hacer nada! ¡Respétame, mocosa impertinente! ― gritó furioso y amenazando con darle de nalgadas ahí mismo.

Mi tía simplemente se rio discretamente al ver a su esposo peleando con sus hijos. Siempre he admirado mucho a mi tía Hinata pues aunque es una mujer fuerte, es educada y tranquila, además de bella. La admiro incluso más que a mi propia madre, de quien solo he oído que en su juventud se la pasaba tras mi padre quien la ignoraba y la consideraba una molestia, incluso años después la seguía considerando una molestia. ¿Qué la habrá impulsado a casarse con él? No lo sé, pero la verdad no puedo sentir sino pena por ella, casarse con un hombre así debe de ser una pesadilla.

Luego de eso seguimos caminando hasta ver el parque central de la aldea. Era un lugar extenso y bonito donde las familias pasaban las tardes en picnics o simplemente paseando.

― Muy bien familia, hoy pasaremos aquí la tarde disfrutando de nuestra compañía mutua― declaró mi tío con su habitual entusiasmo.

Y con esas palabras nos fuimos a buscar un lugar amplio para montar el picnic, lo raro era, que no se le veía canasta alguna. La respuesta a esa interrogante se respondió sola cuando vi al tío Naruto sacar un pergamino de sellado, del cual sacó un montón de comida que parecía más para un regimiento militar que para una familia de cuatro personas y una invitada.

Acomodamos entre todos la comida y nos sentamos en el enorme mantel que había él había traído.

―Sírvanse todo lo que quieran, menos Himawari ―dijo mi tío con entusiasmo.

― ¡Hey! ¡¿Y yo por qué no?! ―eso no le había hecho gracia a Himawari y ahora le reclamaba el por qué no podía comer tanto como los demás.

―Eso es para que aprendas a respetar a tu padre, mocosa― respondió él con desgane. Mi tío podía ser muy amable y bueno cuando tenía buen humor, pero buscarle las cosquillas podía ser contraproducente.

―Naruto, no seas malo con Himawari-chan―le reprendió mi tía, trataba de parecer seria, pero la verdad es que gozaba con las contiendas de sus retoños y su esposo.

― ¡Mamá, no me digas Himawari-chan! ― gritó molesta ― ya no soy una niña, ahora soy una mujer hecha y derecha― agregó sacando pecho.

―Mentira, eres una mocosa sin conocimiento de la vida, y eres plana como una tabla― comentó mi tío tranquilo de la vida mientras comía un tazón de ramen.

El ceño de Himawari se frunció más de lo que había visto nunca, incluso aparecieron dos pequeñísimas lágrimas en sus bonitos ojos. De haber podido, me hubiese gustado nacer Hyuga, siempre me ha gustado color de sus ojos. Volviendo con Himawari, esta mantenía una mirada enojada a mi tío quien solo seguía comiendo.

― ¡Eres cruel y el peor padre del mundo! ― le gritó furiosa, pero por cómo lo hacía, le daba un aspecto infantil que daba más risa que seriedad.

― Hay muchos que pueden competir por ese puesto, y mira que he visto padres malos― respondió el actual Hokage.

―Como el mío― dije sin pensar. Como hubiese preferido quedarme callada, toda la atención se centró en mí, ni siquiera sé por qué me entristezco de tener un mal padre, si como dijo él, hay peores. Yo ya e acostumbré a ser autónoma después de todo.

― ¡Mira lo que haces! ― mascullo Himawari dándole un coscorrón a mi tío quien estaba tan apenado que no dijo nada.

― Lo siento, Sarada-chan― dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

―No es problema, la verdad es que es cierto― dije tratando de sonreír, pero me salió más como una mueca.

― No eres la única que se acostumbró― comentó mi compañero de equipo con sarcasmo. Es un idiota, de niño se vivía quejando de que mi tío no le prestaba atención, luego se volvió distante con él. Y ahora que mi tío está tratando de pasar un rato agradable, él solo se dedica a echarle en cara sus faltas, que al menos agradezca que tiene un padre.

…

Tratábamos de pasar un rato agradable y, como siempre Bolt, tuvo que salir con uno de sus comentarios de niño abandonado. Este muchacho no sé si es idiota o solo un resentido, siempre me decía que era un mal padre por abandonarlo y preferir mi trabajo, pero las veces que quería pasar tiempo con él, siempre tenía una excusa con la cual evadirme.

― Ya Himawari, tu papá no lo dijo en serio― decía Hinata tratando de animar a nuestra pequeña hija quien lloraba a mares por lo que le había dicho. Que dramática.

― Mentira, lo dije con intención, alevosía y ventaja― me apresuré a decir. Hinata me retorció la piel del costado para que me callara, pero era demasiado divertido como para hacerlo.

― Deja de ser tan malo― me susurró Hinata en la oreja.

Por segunda vez en el día fui un buen padre y abracé a Himawari contra mi pecho―Ya mi pequeña girasol, era broma. Algún día serás tan hermosa como tu mami― le dije arrullándola como cuando era niña.

―Papá, no me arrulles que ya soy mayor― se defendió con molestia, pero aun así no se liberó de mi abrazo, extraño cuando era pequeña y siempre corría a abrazarme cada vez que llegaba del trabajo. Hoy en día soy afortunado si consigo un par de palabras de su parte.

Miré que Sarada estaba muy callada y decidí hacerle un poco de conversación.

― ¿Está bueno? ― le pregunté viendo que comía con ánimo unas bolas de pulpo.

Ella dio un respingo y terminó de masticar para luego limpiarse con una servilleta, es bastante más educada que los chicos de su edad.

― Si, gracias por la comida― dijo de forma tímida, se nota que no pasa mucho tiempo con las personas. Sarada siempre ha sido una chica callada y analítica.

― ¿Y cómo te la estas pasando? ― esa pregunta pareció sorprenderle un poco, tampoco parece estar acostumbrada a charlar mucho, considerando que está en el mismo equipo que el amargado de Bolt, el serio de Shiken y el tímido de Udon, no me sorprende.

― Bien, supongo. No salgo mucho― confesó, al menos es más abierta que cuando era niña. De pequeña lo quería resolver todo sin la ayuda de los adultos, desde sus tareas a sus entrenamientos, por lo general entrenaba con Bolt y los demás chicos, lo sé porque algunas veces me escapaba un rato de mi oficina para verlos entrenar.

― Deberías de salir más para que conozcas gente― le sugerí tratando de que no se sintiera hostigada. ―. Quién sabe, quizás hasta encuentres novio.

…

Mi cara debía de ser un poema, nunca creí que mi tío me diría que necesito un novio. Tal parece que soy el prospecto de una futura solterona a la que hay que sugerirle cosas. Aun cuando me pareció un comentario molesto, no pude evitar sonrojarme por eso, no sé por qué, pero ese tipo de cosas viniendo de él siempre me dejan vulnerable, como cuando me dijo que me vería hermosa con el vestido.

― B-bueno, es solo que… no me gustan las multitudes― dije en mi defensa. Sé que soy algo asocial, pero es que no hay nadie o hay muy poca gente, que de verdad pueda despertar mi interés por algo más que una charla, y la mayoría son mucho mayores que yo.

El tío Naruto me sonrió de forma comprensiva― No te preocupes, yo era igual de niño― no podía concebir que eso fuese cierto, si él siempre ha sido tan alegre y prácticamente todo el mundo quiere estar cerca de él, ¿Cómo sería posible que fuera como yo? ―. Cuando era más joven que tu, no me gustaba estar en lugares con mucha gente.

Seguimos charlando un poco más sobre cosas banales y la tarde pasó rápidamente. Ese día pude aprender un poco más de él y él aprendió cosas de mi que ni mi madre sabía. Mentiría si dijese que me la pasé mal, tenía mucho que ni siquiera convivía con personas que no fuesen mi sensei, compañeros de equipo o clientes.

Justo cuando ya no íbamos pasó un hombre haciendo fotografías y, como de costumbre, mi tío no se resistió a pedirle que nos tomara unas fotos, siempre que pasaba tiempo con su familia y la mía mandaba a alguien a tomar fotos.

Todos nos acomodamos de pie para la foto, mis tíos juntos, Bolt al lado de su madre y Himawari al frente de ellos.

― Ven Sarada-chan― me dijo extendiendo su mano, caminé hacia él y me paré a su lado. Justo cuando no creí que podría sorprenderme más ese día, mi tío me abrazó pasando su brazo libre por mis hombros y apoyando mano en mi antebrazo. Debo confesar que eso me sacó de balance, nadie me había abrazado desde que hacía mucho tiempo y viniendo de él, solo lo hacía aun más raro. Una vez más sentí como mis mejillas ardían al contacto con su piel.

El hombre nos tomó unas fotos y mi tío me dio una de ellas, en ella aparecía con la cara sonrojada y parecía asustada. Dios que vergüenza.

― Ya debo irme― dije revisando mi reloj y viendo que ya eran más de las cinco, no me gustaba estar demasiado tiempo fuera de casa.

― Adiós Sarada-chan y cuídate― me dijo mi tío Naruto.

―Adiós pequeña― me dijo mi tía.

― ¡Nos vemos Sarada-neechan! ―exclamó Himawari alzando la voz.

― Nos vemos― como siempre Bolt estaba siendo repelente, pero al menos esta vez si tuvo la decencia de hablarme, todo el día se la pasó lejos de mi.

Luego de eso me marche por un lado y ellos por otro, cada tanto volteaba la vista para verlos, de verdad me daban mucha envidia de la buena, el día que yo y mis padres salgamos así seguramente se acaba el mundo. Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa iba rememorando el día, de verdad que me la pasé genial, entre las peleas de mis tío y sus hijos, la charla con él y los consejos sobre entrenamiento de mi tía, no podía pedir más.

Iba tan contenta ese día que ni sentí cuando llegué a mi casa cargando mis cosas como si fuera una adolescente normal. De pronto sentí una extraña presencia en el interior de la casa, con sumo cuidado y sacando un kunai de mi blusa, el cual siempre llevaba por cualquier cosa, abrí la puerta lista a apuñalar a quien fuera que se encontrara dentro. Pero nada me preparó para lo que estaba viendo.

En la sala se encontraba u hombre de piel clara, ojos negros y largo cabello negro.― Hola, Sarada― ese hombre era mi padre, Sasuke Uchiha.

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, me costó un poco inspirarme, pero aquí está el segundo cap de esta loca historia con un romance aun más loco. Sé que muchos están esperando a que actualice mis otros fics, pero siendo sincero, desde que no actualizo los demás, he tenido mejores ideas para escribir sus caps. Por ejemplo, se me ocurrieron cosas que no hubiese pensado antes. Además debo notificarles que desgraciadamente tardaré más en actualizar porque me di cuenta de que me falta mejorar mucho mi redacción y por eso me bajé libros estrictamente para eso, voy a mejorar a mis personajes, mis historias y mi redacción. Puede tardar un poco, pero valdrá la pena. Además debo de decirles que voy a centrarme totalmente en un solo fic hasta terminarlo y continuar con los otros, así ya no van a tener que esperar demasiado, si quieren pueden votar por cual quieren que actualice hasta terminarlo. Por cierto, quería recomendarles que si quieren una canción genial, busquen La Seine de Vanessa Paradis, es muy buena canción. Saludos.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

Yomii20: Me alegra que ye haya gustado el cap, la verdad he visto uno que otro fic "punto de vista" y quería experimentar con hacer uno. Este fic se basa mucho en el último cap del manga y las relaciones distantes de los protagonistas y sus familias. Saludos.

Mainstream03: no le pegaste ni por kilómetros, ¿Creíste que serías el troll del día tratando de adivinar la trama, sigue soñando pequeño, porque nadie puede adivinar mis tramas ni mis giros dramáticos XDDDD. Saludos.

Denix-shin: gracias por leer, aquí tienes la conti y espero que te guste. Saludos.

Nekuroshi kyu: sé que es medio molesto, pero esto no va a volver a pasar hasta que termine todos mis fics pendientes, lo prometo y esta vez sí lo cumpliré. Porque créeme que se me han ocurrido tres historias para este año que simplemente los van a dejar con la boca abierta y no quiero tener pendientes cuando las suba. Saludos.

Guest: gracias por leer, cuídate y espero que te guste este cap. Saludos.

Guest 2: seguramente eres el mismo del segundo review, sigue soñando con adivinar. Saludos.

Datgirl: Qué bueno que te gustara, no creí que realmente fuera tan popular, la verdad quería probar con este tipo de narrativa, espero que este segundo cap también te guste. Saludos.

Ulquihime: No te preocupes, esos dos fics son intocables y ni de broma voy a borrarlos, además de que son mis favoritos junto con "El Samurái Naranja". Saludos.

Blue soki: espero que también te guste este cap. Saludos.

JoseLuises: Muchas gracias por leer, se me hizo valido lo de la soledad si consideramos varios factores que por pereza no voy a escribir XDD. Sasuke no va a salir muy seguido, solo cuando el conflicto estalle XDD. Saludos.

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la próximaaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi Cielo Prohibido**

**Capitulo 3**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes, así como sus elementos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso con el fin de entretener.

Ni en mis más locos sueños hubiese esperado ver a mí papá en casa. Pero ahí estaba, sentado en un mueble de la sala, cruzando las piernas mientras me veía con una mirada de desdén mezclado con una ligera frialdad que siempre había estado presente en sus ojos.

― ¿Ibas a atacarme? ― me preguntó alzando una ceja mientras veía el kunai en mi mano. Apreté el arma en mi mano y luego la guardé, de verdad odiaba cuando la gente llegaba sin avisar, y él no era una excepción.

― Le he visto tan poco que ya ni siquiera recuerdo su presencia― contesté con esa misma frialdad que me profesaba, a diferencia de Himawari o Bolt, a mí no me gustaba tutearme con mi padre y tampoco me gustaba que me tuteara, no éramos tan cercanos. Con paso lento me dirigí hacia mi habitación para guardar las cosas que había comprado.

―Cualquiera diría que estás enojada conmigo ―mencionó mientras me seguía con la mirada. Desde niña he odiado la frialdad que esos ojos negros transmiten.

― ¿Tendría alguna razón para estarlo? ―pregunté de forma un tanto osca, había tenido un muy buen día y la verdad no me apetecía amarármelo por su culpa. Pero si él se lo ganaba, tendría más de un reproche.

―Quizás ― respondió sínicamente, ¿Qué le habrá visto mi madre? No tengo ni idea. Aun recuerdo que de niña, mi madre me dijo que cuando ella era joven, el tío Naruto estaba locamente enamorado de ella. También me dijo que él hacía cualquier cosa por verla sonreír o porque siquiera le prestara algo de atención. Nunca antes había pensado que mi madre fuese estúpida, pero esa vez sí que se lo había ganado, mira que despreciar al mejor hombre del mundo por un pedazo de hielo pensante.

Caminé hasta perderme de su vista y me encerré en mi cuarto a ordenar mis cosas. Una vez acomodadas mis compras, busqué en el bolsillo de mi blusa la fotografía que me tomé con la familia Uzumaki. Por más que la busqué no pude encontrarla, maldita mi suerte por perder la foto, ni siquiera podía concebir que se me haya caído de la blusa.

Traté de buscarla nuevamente en mi habitación, pero nada, traté de volver en mis pasos y al llegar a la sala me encontré a mi padre sosteniendo la foto es sus manos. Mi padre parecía revisarla minuciosamente.

― ¿Estuviste con el dobe y su familia? ― preguntó sin siquiera verme y se acomodó un mechón de su largo cabello.

Esa pregunta me sonó casi como un reproche.― A falta de familia propia, la de los amigos es buena― no sé ni por qué se lo dije, ojalá pudiera decir que me arrepiento. No lo hago.

Casi pude ver un atisbo de sorpresa en sus ojos, quizás fue solo mi imaginación― ¿Y Sakura? ― preguntó ignorando mi respuesta anterior. Tan evasivo como siempre.

Caminé hacia él y le quité la foto de las manos, no podría decir que fue de forma hostil, pero tampoco fue de muy buena manera. No pareció importarle mucho.

―Está haciendo turnos dobles en el hospital ―respondí―. Quizás no venga hoy o el resto de la semana.

―No pareces muy feliz con verme ―comentó sin mucho interés.

Dios, como odiaba que las personas dijeran cosas obvias. Claro que no me alegraba, si ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de avisar que venía, de haber sabido hubiese ido a pasar la noche a casa de mis abuelos maternos. No quiero verlo, ya no.

Volteé a verlo con la expresión más neutral que pude y dije: ―Siendo sincera, no ―. Si se ofendió, no me importa, se lo ganó.

Sin esperar respuesta suya me regresé a mi cuarto para reordenar mis cosas, que, por buscar la foto volví a desordenar.

…

Una vez llegamos a casa cada quien se fue a sus rutinas, Himawari a enviar mensajes, Bolt a meditar, Hinata a preparar la cena, y yo, bueno yo solo me quedé en la sala pensando en la salida ¡Hoy habíamos tenido un gran día, toda la familia reunida! Aunque me dio un poco de pena por Sarada-chan. Debe de sentirse horrible de tener a sus padres y ni siquiera poder pasar tiempo con ellos, definitivamente hablaré con Sakura-chan mañana, debe dejar de trabajar tanto y prestarle más atención a su hija.

Nuevamente me sentía solo y como un extraño en mi propia casa, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que me senté en la sala, que creí que las cosas se habían movido de su sitio, pero no, seguían iguales que hace diecisiete años que Hinata y yo nos casamos y nos vinimos a vivir aquí luego de que Bolt nació. Esos tiempos se veían muy lejanos ahora, todavía recuerdo las noches en vela por el llanto de mi retoño, o las veces que hizo sus necesidades sobre mí. Esas cosas solían sacarme de quicio, pero cuando creció comencé a extrañarlas, hasta que nació Himawari y me recordó por qué no quería más hijos, pero bueno, ya en casa solo quedaba criarla. Juro que no quiero volver a ser padre, es demasiado pesado y a mis casi cuarenta años eso sería más una carga que una bendición, no me quejo, un hijo es de las mejores cosas que le pueden pasar a un hombre, pero al mismo tiempo es de lo más pesado.

Sigo preguntándome cuándo fue que mis hijos cambiaron tanto, de niño Bolt era tan alegre que a mi yo de doce años lo habría hecho lucir como un amargado, ahora es él el amargado. Himawari por otro lado solía saludarme cada vez que llegaba de trabajar con un beso, un abrazo y un "¡Hola papi!". Extraño eso, ojala hubiesen podido ser pequeños para siempre, sé que eso sería imposible, pero se vale soñar ¿no?

― ¡La cena está lista! ― gritó Hinata desde la cocina.

Dios santo ¿Cuánto tiempo habré pasado pensando en este sillón? Bueno eso no importa. Me levante de ese cómodo mueble y fui al comedor donde mi linda esposa servía la comida. La abracé por la espalda y le susurré al oído: ―Miren lo que encontré, pero si es la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Ella rió levemente y tomó mis manos entre las suyas―Solo lo dices por decir―. Dijo haciendo un tierno puchero mientras me seguía el juego.

Decidí seguir jugando un rato y dije: ―Es la pura verdad, y si no me crees… te lo puedo demostrar al rato.

―Eso me gustaría, podrías hacerlo una y otra y otra vez ―a veces me sorprendo de lo atrevida que puede llegar a ser mi esposa, nada que ver con aquella muchachita temblorosa y tímida que solía ser.

― ¿Prometes no sonrojarte y desmayarte? ― le pregunté al oído. Ella se sonrojó de la pura pena. Le había recordado nuestra primera vez.

― ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en recordarme nuestra noche de bodas? ― dijo entre molesta, nerviosa y divertida. Soltó mis manos y cruzo sus brazos bajo su prominente busto. Amo ese busto.

Deje de abrazarla y me paseé por la cocina con paso lento y dije―Vamos Hinata, debes admitir que fue divertido. No recuerdo haberme reído tanto en mi vida ―a cada palabra mía, Hinata se sonrojaba más y más.

Su ceño se frunció levemente y centró sus perlados ojos en mí.―Un día Naruto Uzumaki, un día me las pagarás por eso―dijo apuntándome con el índice derecho.

― Na-Naruto-kun, n-n-n-no s-sé si e-e-e-est-toy lista― dije citando sus palabras de nuestra noche de bodas.

― ¡Deja de hacer eso! ―chilló avergonzada mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

Al verla así corrí hacia ella y la estreché en mis brazos, puede que se volviera seria con el tiempo, pero siempre quedó un poco de la vieja Hinata dentro de ella.

―Vamos, no te pongas así, hay que admitir que fue divertido, y más cuando te desmayaste al ver que me quitaba el pantalón―creo que no hay recuerdo que atesore tanto como mi noche de bodas, no recuerdo haber pasado por algo más gracioso. Cuando despertó estaba tan nerviosa que se volvió a desmayar, qué tiempos aquellos.

―Quizás para ti fue divertido, pero para mí fue el momento más bochornoso de mi vida― masculló entre dientes mi linda Hinata, amo cuando se pone así.

Esas palabras no hicieron más que ensanchar mi sonrisa―Sí tienes razón, fue muy vergonzoso―. Ni que le fuera a llevar la contraria.

Hasta ese momento me había sentido tranquilo, pero de pronto su mirada cambió a una de enojo puro, como aquella vez cuando Bolt tenía cuatro años y garabateó una foto del difunto Neji― ¡Suficiente! ¡Esta noche te quedas sin cenar! ― declaró con las manos apoyándose en sus anchas caderas.

Contuve mi risa lo más que pude, me acerqué ella y la abracé. Obviamente se hizo la enojada y volteó hacia otro lado, sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra. Bajé mis manos hacia su cintura y luego la dejé por debajo de su generoso busto que tanto me vuelve loco.

Acerqué mi boca a su oído y, de la forma más lenta y sensual que pude, susurré: ―No importa si no ceno, porque luego te voy a devorar entera.

Mis palabras parecieron hacer mella en su templanza, y que tan pronto como terminé, se puso roja como un tomate y comenzó a temblar como si fuese una gelatina. Puede que hubiese madurado mucho, que se hubiera vuelto seria, pero en el fondo, mi Hinata seguía siendo la chica dulce e inocente de la que me enamoré.

―Tch, te aprovechas de que sabes hablar bonito― murmuró, con un duro semblante que trataba de mantener su dignidad intacta.

La estreché con más fuerza y le di un beso en la coronilla, su cabello olía a lavanda. Amo el olor a lavanda.

―Voy a darme un baño, avísame cuando la cena esté lista―dije.

―Está bien.

Solté mi agarre y me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación, quería darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa, luego del día tan entretenido y agitado que tuvimos, no hay nada mejor que un buen baño de burbujas.

…

Había estado todo el tiempo en mi cuarto, sin salir siquiera para tomar agua. No quería ver a mi padre, no quería tener que seguir recibiendo sus miradas de reproche por no ser la hija perfecta que él tanto quería. La razón por la que no me quiere es porque soy incapaz de usar el Sharingan. Según los doctores, no hay nada malo con mis ojos, fuera de miopía, claro. Ellos dijeron que simplemente no estaba lista para despertarlo.

―Que aburrimiento ― susurré molesta. Quizás puede que parezca huraña, pero realmente no quiero hablar con él, incluso hubiese preferido que viniesen los Akimichi a cenar antes que tener que siquiera oír el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha.

De pronto un sonido me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Era la puerta, siendo suavemente golpeada por quien yo intuí, era mi padre.

―Sarada ― dijo, como siempre, su voz era seca y distante.

Tch, ¿Y ahora qué quería? ¿Acaso no podía quedarse solo en la sala?, al parecer no. Con toda la pereza del mundo me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta, giré el picaporte y la abrí apenas lo suficiente como para asomar media cara.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté, aunque había sonado ruda, se veía igual de impasible que siempre.

―Solo vine por si querías charlar ―dijo. Esto sí que no me lo podía creer, el gran y arrogante Sasuke Uchiha se sentía solo. Mira tú, como es la vida. Primero me ignoraba y nos dejaba a mi madre y a mí a nuestra suerte y ahora quería charlar. Pues que se joda.

―Estoy bien, gracias―y con esas palabras, cerré la puerta para luego volver a acostarme en mi cama.

Justo cuando creí que podría pasar un rato tranquila, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró mi padre. Si antes estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba boquiabierta, ¿Quién se creía él para entrar así a mi habitación?

―Sarada, quiero que hablemos ―dijo, su rostro parecía mínimamente distinto de cómo siempre, era casi como si estuviera… ¿Triste?

― ¿De qué quiere hablar? ―pregunté, siendo tan fría como él lo era conmigo.

Se aproximó hasta mi mama y, sin siquiera pedir permiso, se sentó en ella. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y me dijo: ―Sé que no he sido el mejor padre, que te he descuidado a ti y a tu madre. También sé que no he estado contigo en varios de los momentos más importantes de tu vida y eso también me ha pesado. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre las llevo conmigo en mi corazón, no quiero que sigas enojada. Te prometo que esta vez me quedaré más tiempo con ustedes―jamás creí que vería al gran y arrogante Sasuke Uchiha pidiendo disculpas. Esto era ver para creer.

No recordaba haber estado tan enojada en mi vida, ¿Qué nos llevaba con él en su corazón? ¿Qué esta vez se quedaría más tiempo? ¿Qué lamentaba haber estado ausente? ¿Qué esta vez se quedaría más tiempo? ¡¿Y de qué me sirve que este un tiempo aquí y luego se vaya?! ¡¿De qué me sirve que esté ahora que ya no lo necesito?! ¡¿Qué importa si me lleva en su corazón?! Él ya no está en el mío.

Desde el otro extremo de mi cama, poniendo la mirada más fría y falta de emociones de mí vida le dijo: ―No necesito sus disculpas. Lo que necesité de usted, lo encontré en otra parte. Y si pudiera ser tan amable de dejarme sola y respetar mi privacidad, se lo agradecería.

No creo que se lo haya tomado muy bien, mi padre simplemente suspiró y se puso de pie, me dio una última vista y se marchó de nuevo a la sala. Recuerdo que me puse a llorar en cuanto sentí que su presencia se había alejado lo suficiente.

Las horas pasaron y ninguno volvió a tratar de hacer contacto con el otro.

Sorpresivamente cuando se hicieron las cinco, pude sentir la presencia de mi madre entrando a la casa. Seguramente había oído hablar que mi padre había vuelto. Claro que sí, él era la única razón por la que vendría a casa sin que el Hokage la obligase. Salí de mi cuarto y me la encontré parada frente a la puerta, en sus manos cargaba unas bolsas con víveres. Que el cielo me ampare si es que pretende cocinar.

― ¡Buenas tardes, familia! ―gritó, hasta sentí vergüenza ajena de solo escuchar su alegría. Volteó hacia su esposo y se lanzó a sus brazos―, ¡Hola, Sasuke! ―exclamó y luego lo besó en los labios, siendo correspondida de inmediato. Qué asco.

Mama volteó hacia mí, alzó la mano a modo de saludo y dijo: ― ¡Hola, hija! ― me sentí realmente tentada a lanzarles algo.

―Hola, mama ― me tuve que tragar mis ganas de agredirlos y simplemente devolví e saludo.

―Ve a cambiarte y ponte tu mejor ropa, que hoy vamos a comer en familia― ordenó mamá. Dios, esta mujer es patética.

No me quedó otra que entrar a mi habitación y cambiarme, de todos modos la ropa tan ligera que me había puesto luego de reordenar mis cosas, no era la más indicada ni siquiera para estar fuera de mi cuarto.

…

Que delicioso baño me estaba dando. Este tipo de cosas son de las que más se extrañan cuando se es Hokage, todos los días hay que madrugar y bañarse con el agua fría, pues no hay tiempo para ponerla a calentar, no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan cómodo.

― ¡Naruto! ¡La cena está lista! ―gritó mí querida Hinata. Di un suspiro y me salí de la tina para luego ponerme una bata. Vacié la tina y me dirigí hacia mi nuestra recamara para ponerme algo decente, ya que la última vez que me fui a cenar en bata, Hinata me dio un sermón de dos horas sobre la importancia de los modales y sobre cuanto importaba el vestirse bien. Al final me cansé de escucharla y me la llevé en brazos a la cama, nueve meses después, nació nuestra pequeña girasol.

Me puse ropa ligera y bajé a la mesa. Ahí ya estaban tanto Bolt como Himawari, ambos estaban como de costumbre. Himawari estaba completamente centrada en su celular y Bolt estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, seguramente estaría meditando. Ese chico es demasiado.

Tan pronto me acerqué a la mesa, fui recibido con un beso por parte de Hinata, quien se veía más contenta de lo normal. Ya sabía yo que esta salida era lo que necesitábamos, de haberlo sabido lo hubiese hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Pero eso ya no importa, lo importante es que todos estamos aquí.

―Esto me está gustando ―murmuré en el oído de mi esposa, quien se sonrojó un poco por eso. seguía siendo igual que cuando me casé con ella, eso era seguro.

―Siéntate y en un momento traigo la cena ―me dijo, a lo que obedientemente me senté en la mesa.

Luego de un rato en el que Hinata no venía, me puse a observar a mis retoños, Himawari realmente se estaba convirtiendo en una linda señorita. Eso me preocupaba un poco, puesto que esos mocosos calenturientos de la aldea ya le estaban echando el ojo y, si no me ponía alerta, podría terminar siendo abuelo por un descuido. Que el cielo impida eso.

Bolt por otro lado, sí que ha cambiado desde que era pequeño, recuerdo que antes siempre trataba de llamar mi atención, haciendo cualquier tontería para pasar un rato conmigo, incluso si solo fuese para que lo regañara. Ahora se ha vuelto frío, siempre esta de mal humor y parece que no cambiara nunca. Me preocupa un poco, está haciendo justo lo mismo que yo, centrándose más en su trabajo que en sus relaciones personales. Pero bueno, no tengo derecho a quejarme de que él sea así, después de todo, fui yo quien lo forzó a madurar antes de tiempo.

― Aquí está la cena ―dijo Hinata, entrando al comedor con la cena, siendo ayudada por una charola de plata, la cual creí que jamás le daríamos un uso.

Comenzó sirviendo mi plato y el suyo, luego el de Bolt y por último el de Himawari. Observé a Hinata mientras servía la comida, dios, era tan diferente de cuando nos casamos. No es que sea un mal esposo ni nada, pero ella era un desastre y por lo general era algo torpe, todavía recuerdo la vez que Hiashi-san vino a visitarnos y ella, nerviosa como se podía esperar, le tiró un plato de sopa en la cabeza. Cabe decir que Bolt, quien por entonces apenas era un bebé, se rió como si no hubiese un mañana. Extrañamente Hiashi-san también se rió un poco, fue una de las veces que más temí por la seguridad de mi familia.

Una vez servida la cena, Hinata se sentó a mi lado y todos comenzamos a comer en silencio. Aunque hoy había dado un gran paso en recuperar nuestros lazos, al parecer me iba a costar más de lo que pensaba. Bolt comía con los ojos cerrados, Himawari con una mano sostenía su cuchara y con la otra su teléfono y Hinata solo comía en silencio, como si disfrutara un poco la paz. Bueno, no la culpo, la verdad es que a mí también me gusta la tranquilidad. Cosas de la edad. Pero lo que no soporto es el completo silencio, ese silencio que dice que, aunque estemos todos juntos, es como si fuésemos completos desconocidos.

― ¿Y qué harás mañana, Himawari-chan? ―pregunté, volteando mi mirada hacia mi hija, quien seguía comiendo con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía su bendito teléfono. Como me arrepiento de haber comprado esa baratija, pero Hinata me convenció y al final no pude decirle que no. Soy demasiado débil con ella.

―Iré a entrenar con mis compañeros para fortalecernos un poco. Los exámenes chuunin se acercan y queremos participar en ellos ―respondió, por fin dignándose a dejar su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su short. Como odio que mi niña ande por la aldea enseñando las piernas, algo se me ocurrirá para remediar eso.

― Oye papá ―dijo Himawari, a lo que inmediatamente me centré en ella― ¿Cómo fue tu primer examen de ascenso a chuunin? ―preguntó. Dios, hacía muchísimo que no recordaba esos tiempos, el arduo entrenamiento, mis peleas contra Neji, Gaara y los demás genin. Todos esos recuerdos eran preciosos para mí, pero sin duda el que más atesoraré fue el día en que conocí a Ero-sennin, aunque era un viejo pervertido, fue el mejor sensei que pudiera desear.

―Fue bastante movido ―respondí, tratando de no entrar en muchos detalles.

―Fueron muy buenos tiempos ―añadió Hinata, seguramente se puso a recordar sobre Neji y de cómo este había pasado de odiarla a ser cercano a ella.

― ¡¿Es cierto que tu solo venciste al tío Gaara con el Shukaku desatado?! ―preguntó Himawari, con un interés que pocas veces había visto, bueno, no quería contar nada sobre eso, pero si ella quería saber ¿Quién era yo para impedirle obtener algo de conocimiento?

Como Himawari pidió, le conté todo lo que pasó durante mi primer examen de ascenso a chuunin. No sé realmente cuanto tiempo me tarde, pero creo que fue alrededor de una hora. Incluso Hinata se había sumado a la charla. Y, sorpresivamente, Bolt se había animado a preguntar sobre algunas cosas, que mayormente tenían que ver con técnicas y algunas estrategias.

― ¡Sabía que eran impresionantes! ¡Pero lo que cuentan es increíble! ―gritó mi pequeña girasol, vaya que la había sorprendido ¡Ja! Si es que no se llega a Hokage sin tener unas cuantas historias geniales que contar.

―Si entrenan duro, quizás algún día ustedes también puedan tener una buena historia que contar ―sugirió mi Hinata, con una de esas amables sonrisas que solo ella sabía dar.

― ¡Sí! ―dijo Himawari, alzando un poco la voz. Aunque era casi idéntica a Hinata, no se podía negar que también se parecía mucho a mí, ambos éramos igual de impulsivos.

Luego de eso, Hinata se llevó los platos y todos ayudamos a lavarlos. No por ser Hokage y vivir en una gran casa iba a dejar que los demás hicieran todo por mí.

…

Luego de aquel showcito de mi madre en la sala, me fui a cambiar y me puse algo de ropa de civil que había comprado unos meses atrás, fue una suerte que no estuviese llena de polvo, hasta se podría decir que era la primera vez que me la ponía. En ese momento nos hallábamos comiendo en un restaurante que había cerca de la casa. Mi padre pidió comida que tuviese tomate, mi madre pidió algo de soba y yo, yo solo pedí un tazón de ramen.

―Tienes los gustos del dobe ―señaló mi papá, casi sonó como un reproche.

―Que le digo, fue el único adulto del que pude copiarme cuando niña ―rebatí, lanzando una bolsa del sal en la herida. No era de las que echaban en cara los errores, pero papá era una excepción que nunca dejaba pasar, quizás así se daba cuenta de que le necesitábamos en casa.

― Cuenta Sasuke, ¿Cómo te fue en tus viajes? ―pidió mamá, tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente.

―Estuvo cansado, hace poco detuve a unos criminales que trataban de comerciar con armas de fuego ―respondió, sin siquiera dejar de mirar su comida.

― ¿Y qué es esa redención que tanto buscas en tus viajes? ―me animé a preguntar, digo, si eso era lo que tanto lo alejaba de mí, al menos tenía derecho a saber por qué la buscaba tanto.

―No lo sé, supongo que lo sabré cuando lo encuentre. Algunas cosas no son tan obvias como crees― respondió, tranquilo como siempre. ¡¿Me estaba jodiendo?! "Algunas cosas no son tan obvias como crees" ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta estereotipada era esa?! Ya decía yo que había sido fácil que me contestara. Me abandona por algo que ni siquiera sabe qué es. Este hombre no conoce la vergüenza.

―Vamos, dejen de hablar de esas cosas y mejor disfrutemos un buen momento en familia ―pidió mamá. Estoy harta de los dos, me ven como si solo fuera una mocosa a la que pueden dar cualquier respuesta e irse campantes como si nada.

No lo soportaba más. Tenía que largarme de ahí, no podía pasar ni un solo segundo junto a este par de mediocres. Digo, entre una madre sumisa que siempre está esperando la llegada de un hombre que ni siquiera le paga las cuentas y un desvergonzado que se aleja de su familia para irse de vago; no creo que pueda tener una buena opinión de ellos.

Ya no podía soportarlos a ambos. Me puse de pie y me marché del lugar, sin siquiera voltear a verlos. No quería las migajas del afecto de nadie y menos de ese fallido intento de padres que me tocó. Ni siquiera los oí decir algo para hacerme volver, si es que son un asco de padres.

…

Llevaba un buen rato acostado tratando de dormir, puesto que en la mañana tendría unas reuniones y debía de acostarme temprano para recuperar energías y levantarme aun más temprano. Odio mi trabajo, mejor dicho, odio la parte en la que se supone que trabajo.

Esa noche nos habíamos acostado temprano, puesto que todos madrugaríamos al día siguiente; mis hijos a su entrenamiento, Hinata a hacer unos mandados y visitar la tumba de Neji y yo, yo solo iría a trabajar. Como siempre.

―Maldita sea ―susurré, cansado de tener que luchar contra el insomnio.

Al final y luego de darme cien mil vueltas más en la cama, decidí ir y dar un paseo, quizás así me entraría el sueño. Al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Me levanté de la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno que despertara a Hinata de su sueño. Me puse mi ropa y me fui a dar una vuelta.

Al pasar la gente me saludaba, cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Diez, veinte, treinta minutos. Ya llevaba un buen rato caminando y aun no me entraba el sueño, Tch, que molestia.

Estaba a punto de marcharme devuelta a casa cuando la vi, se trataba de Sarada, quien iba vestida como si viniera de alguna fiesta o algo así. No, no lo creo. Ella no es del tipo fiestera, es más bien reacia a pasar tiempo con la gente. Me acerqué un poco y pude notar cómo iba arrugando el ceño y con los labios fruncidos. No la veía así desde que era niña y se enojaba con el teme. Hablando del teme, hoy llegó a la aldea, seguramente se peleó con él. No me sorprendería, él prácticamente las abandonó casi a su suerte, creo que puedo entender un poco el cómo se siente.

Parte de mí gritaba por irse a dormir, puesto que el insomnio se me estaba pasando, pero una parte aun más grande gritaba que fuese a hablar con ella, quizás podría ayudar un poco.

― ¡Sarada! ―grité, acelerando el paso para llegar a ella.

…

¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! Tonto! ¡Padre tonto! No podía creer que me hubiese dejado sola por buscar algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía. ¿Por qué demonios busca redención? ¿Por qué se aferra a un pasado que no puede cambiar? Yo no lo he hecho, he seguido adelante a pesar de estar prácticamente sola, ¿Por qué él tiene que sentirse atado?

Seguía en mis cavilaciones, cuando de pronto escuché una voz terriblemente familiar. Era el tío Naruto. Dios, es como si este hombre supiera cuando estoy mal. Recuerdo que de niña siempre iba a visitarme para jugar conmigo y Bolt, e incluso supervisar nuestro "entrenamiento" que solo era hacer movimientos raros que simulaban técnicas ninja. Me da pena cuando recuerdo esa etapa de mi vida.

― ¡Sarada! ―volvió a gritar, de inmediato volteé a ver. Ahí estaba, vistiendo sus ropas de Hokage, agitando la mano para que supiera que estaba ahí, como si el grito no hubiese sido suficiente.

―Tío Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté, que maleducada soy, ni siquiera lo saludé. Bueno, no puedo negar que la curiosidad me ganó, creí que ya estaría dormido, con eso de que despierta antes que cualquiera en la aldea.

Él me sonrió, con esas sonrisas deslumbrantes que encandilaban a cualquiera y dijo ―: Pasaba por aquí y te vi, ¿Vienes de alguna fiesta?

¿De una fiesta? ¿Yo? Sí, claro. Eso tuvo que ser una broma, él sabe perfectamente que odio las festividades, incluso mi cumpleaños. Además, jamás saldría a una fiesta cuando tengo trabajo al día siguiente.

―V-vengo de una cena ―respondí, diablos, nunca fui buena para mentirle, no a él.

― ¿Eh? ¿Acaso se fueron a celebrar que el teme regresó a la aldea? ―dijo, tratando de buscar algo de información, era tan predecible cuando lo conocías bien.

―Tch, prefiero no hablar de eso ―odio ser ruda con alguien a quien respeto, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado cabreada como para contenerme.

Él solo suspiró, seguramente ya se imaginaba que algo así pasaría, no es Hokage por nada.

― ¿Quieres ir a comer algo y charlar sobre eso? ―preguntó, extendiendo su mano hacia mí. Ya estaba llena y la verdad es que no podría comer nada más. Soy perfectamente capaz de rechazar una propuesta cuando me siento indispuesta.

―Está bien. Pero solo un rato, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para entrenar― respondí. Claro que puedo declinar una invitación, pero no a él y menos cuando sé que trata de ayudarme.

…

Me costó un poco, pero pude convencer a Sarada para que fuésemos a comer Takoyaki, seguramente ya había comido antes y no creí conveniente ofrecerle algo más pesado que eso.

Ahora nos encontrábamos al lado de un puesto de comida que abría las veinticuatro horas. Ninguno decía nada y simplemente comíamos Takoyaki, al parecer le gustaba un poco, ya que se las comía más rápido que yo.

―Entonces, ¿Problemas familiares? ―me animé a preguntar, en vista de que ella no querría comenzar la conversación, así era Sarada, nunca te diría que se siente mal, pero podría llegar a abrirse y hablar sobre ello.

―Papá es un idiota. Está todo el tiempo fuera buscando algo que no sabe si existe. Lo odio ―me dijo, casi podía sentir que iba a ponerse a llorar. Era obvio que parte de ella aun quería a su papá, si no, no le importaría que la dejara sola. Este tipo de cosas no se me dan mucho, pero por ella decidí hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

La miré directamente a los ojos y le revolví el cabello suavemente. No importaba el por qué estuviera enojada, eso siempre la tranquilizada, incluso cuando era niña.

―Sé que el teme las ha descuidado. La verdad es que puedo entenderlo, yo también lo he hecho. No es que no queramos a nuestros hijos. Es que estamos muy ocupados haciendo el mundo mejor para ellos. La redención del teme se basa en ayudar a todo el mundo hasta que sienta que ha pagado sus pecados. Él piensa que si no lo hace, no será digno de tener la familia que tiene, tenle un poco de paciencia. Sé que es difícil para ti, aun eres joven y no entiendes lo realmente dura que puede ser la vida con algunos, pero debes comprender que así como tú tienes tus sentimientos, tu padre también. Aun si lo odias y no quieras volver a verlo, eso no cambiará el hecho de que es tu padre y, de ser necesario, él vencería a todos los ejércitos del mundo solo para verte sonreír― ufff, sí que me había extendido en eso. Ni yo creí que sería capaz de sonar tan sabio, esto de hacerse mayor tiene sus beneficios.

Al parecer mis palabras hicieron mella en su temple, podía leer la duda en sus ojos. Sarada no era mala, simplemente era de carácter un tanto difícil, como sus padres a su edad, queriendo las cosas cuando ellos querían y no cuando las necesitaban. Ah, la juventud, como la extraño.

― ¿Por qué me abandona si es que tanto me quiere?

Vaya, parecer que animarla costaría un poco más de lo esperado, pero bueno, ya me lo esperaba.

―Como dije, él se ve obligado a estar fuera mientras cumple con su misión. Vuelve a ustedes cada vez que no puede soportar seguir lejos. Puede que él no sea tan expresivo, pero siempre te amará aunque tú a él no ―pobre Sarada, yo y el teme comprendemos mejor que nadie la ausencia de un padre y es algo que no deseamos a nadie. Aunque en nuestro caso no nos quedó de otra. Espero que ella pueda comprender a su padre, odiaría que se llenara de odio igual que el teme, lo último que quiero es tener que cazar a otro Uchiha que quiere venganza. Con uno en la vida ha sido más que suficiente.

―Lo mejor será que vaya a casa ―dijo, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado. Volteé hacia ella y pude vislumbrar un atisbo de ánimo en sus ojos. Mi trabajo estaba hecho.

―Te acompaño ―propuse, aunque ella podía defenderse sola perfectamente, no creí correcto dejarla ir así como así.

―Mejor ve a casa a dormir tío, no quisiera que te levantaras tarde por mi culpa ―replicó, siempre se hace la dura, esta chica nunca le pone a uno las cosas fáciles.

―No te preocupes, ya estoy más que acostumbrado a despertarme temprano ―dije, conteniéndome para no soltar un bostezo, si es que me estaba durmiendo ahí mismo.

Al final ella accedió y tomamos rumbo hacia la residencia Uchiha-Haruno. Fue un recorrido muy ameno, ya que nos pusimos a platicar para que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Ella me contó que junto con su equipo aplicarían para los próximos exámenes chuunin, ojalá que cuide de Himawari por mí. Me preguntó si hacía algo más aparte de firmar papeles todo el día, ojalá hubiese podido decir que sí.

Entre charla y charla, llegamos a su casa. Nos despedimos en la entrada, pues ya debía irme y no podía quedarme a charla, por más que quisiera. Antes de despedirme volví a revolverle el cabello y ella me abrazó, dándome las gracias por ayudarla. Vaya que es más sentimental de lo que creí. Entró a su casa y yo me dirigí a la mía, estaba que me moría del sueño.

…

Si me hubiesen dicho que tendría un momento tan especial con el tío Naruto, no lo hubiese creído. Él me ha invitado muchísimas veces a comer, pero esta fue diferente, pude ver una faceta de él tan madura, que creí que no existía. Todo ese momento que pasamos juntos casi pareció… una cita ¡No! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! ¡Claro que no fue una cita! ¡Él es un hombre casado y yo apenas estoy entrando a la pubertad! Dios, estoy tan necesitada de afecto que ya hasta veo cosas. Soy patética.

―Hasta que al fin vuelves, tu madre estaba preocupada― dijo una voz que pude identificar al instante, era mi padre, quien estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala, al parecer me estuvo esperando.

Iba responderle de malas, pero recordé lo que me dijo mi tío y decidí ponerlo en práctica―Lo siento, es solo que me sentí indispuesta. Bueno, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Me despedí de él y me encaminé a mí habitación, la verdad es que me estaba muriendo de sueño. Entré a mí cuarto, me cambié de ropa y me acosté. Mientras trataba de dormir, no podía evitar pensar en mi tío, sus palabras, su carisma, su sonrisa.

―Es lindo ―susurré, cayendo poco a poco en la inconsciencia.

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**UUUUUUUUUFFFFF. No recordaba la última vez que actualicé este fic, la verdad es que si lo he tenido muy abandonado, pero ustedes ya saben la razón de eso. hablando de fics, debo darles una noticia que podría no gustar a muchos: borraré "La leyenda de Naruto", seee, yo también querría evitarlo, pero me di cuenta de que la historia podría ser muchísimo mejor e incluso tener un mejor comienzo, además de pulir detalles. No se crean, no abandonaré la idea, simplemente la dejaré en mi lista de fics pendientes, quizás el próximo año la vuelva a iniciar, este ya esta ocupadísimo.**

**Debo notificarles otra mala noticia, mis fics podrían pasar por un periodo de inactividad durante un mes, pero pasara en unas dos semanas, más o menos. Esto será por motivos de trabajo, ya que comenzaré a trabajar en periodo de prueba y eso requiere mucho esfuerzo, tiempo y dedicación, más tiempo, ya que comenzaré desde las once de la mañana hasta las nueve o diez de la noche (increíblemente largo para mí) pero bueno, mis días libres trataré de escribir algo para que no se sientan tan abandonados. Pero no les juro nada, porque escribir los caps me toman de tres a cuatro días, si mentalizo bien la idea del cap. Tienen suerte de que pueda escribir súper rápido.**

**Hoy no responderé a reviews, lo siento, problemas de disponibilidad de tiempo. Pero quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias y escribir un review, de verdad que lo aprecio. También a ustedes, lectores que no dejan review, también los quiero. Saludos a todos y que les vaya muy bien.**

**Subiré una nueva historia, solo que no me decido por cual, soy bastante indeciso a veces. Por eso quiero que ustedes me ayuden a decidir, estas son las ideas.**

**Un fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, que por cierto sería un harem.**

**Un fic donde Naruto no es ninja, sino inventor. Este me gusta bastante, es bastante dramático.**

**Un fic de Highschool DxD donde Issei sea un malote, nada exagerado eso sí, solo pura fuerza sobre humana.**

**Un crossover de Fairy tail y Naruto, que sería de lo más original que se puedan imaginar. Nada copiado, como siempre.**

**O mi fic pendiente de "La Doncella y El Zorro" que es un narushion, el cual fue mi segundo fic y que borré porque aun no estaba preparado para dejarlo salir.**

**Esas son las opciones, voten por la que más les guste.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la próximaaa!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi Cielo Prohibido**

**Capitulo 4**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes, así como sus elementos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso con el fin de entretener.

Ah, otra vez era de mañana y ya me tocaría irme al trabajo, dejando a mi esposa nuevamente sola. Me levanté lentamente de nuestra cama y procedí a quitarme la ropa. Casualmente estaba frente al espejo, por lo que aproveché a inspeccionar mi cuerpo un poco.

Ciertamente ya no era el muchacho de antaño que correteaba por todos lados y salvaba al mundo cada dos por tres. Aunque se podría decir que me conservaba en buena forma, quizás hasta podría ser modelo de revistas.

― ¿Qué hay, guapetón? ―pregunté al espejo, riéndome de mis propias tonterías.

Me puse mi traje y bajé a hacerme un buen desayuno. Este día tenía ganas de comer hasta reventar, este sería un largo día y que necesitaría energía extra. Según me enteré, unos dignatarios de un país extranjero vendrían para formar otra alianza con la aldea, lo cual significaba que tendría a un grupo de lamebotas besándome el trasero.

Dios sabía cuánto odio a los aduladores. Pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Es algo que viene con el trabajo. Desde que entré al ruedo de la política me enteré que siempre habría un trasero que besar y alguien a quien mantener contento. Bueno, no me consideraría un besatraseros, pero tampoco era un manso corderito.

He pensado incluso en regalar botecitos de miel por si quieren acaramelar antes de lamer. Okay, eso fue algo perturbador, pero sigue siendo culpa de ellos por ser tan mequetrefes.

La política era un juego muy aburrido en el que se necesitaban nervios de acero y capacidad de estrategia, cosa que se le daba más a Shikamaru que a mí. Pero como yo soy el Hokage, me jodo.

Me fui a dar una ducha y luego me puse mi traje de Hokage. Muchos dicen que me parezco a mi papá cuando todavía vivía, yo digo que me veo más viejo que él, y eso que tenemos la misma edad. Bueno, la misma que cuando murió. Es más, yo hasta tengo patas de gallo, y él era tan fresco como una lechuga. Mierda, seguro de alguna forma saqué la vejez prematura de ero-Sennin.

Hablando de él, me pregunto si está en el paraíso espiando ángeles en algún baño mixto. Qué diablos, debe de estar revolcándose en el infierno, rodeado de súcubos y cosas así. Tengo una mente bastante retorcida; pero bueno, ninguno de mis conocidos es algo así como que la imagen de la salud mental.

Ya vestido (y diabólicamente guapo), bajé a la cocina para hacerme un desayuno y un café bien cargado. Pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Mi esposa ya estaba ahí, con su delantal rosa.

―El desayuno está listo, cariño ―dijo mi linda Hinata, quien me había preparado una gran torre de panqueques cubiertos con miel y mantequilla. Eso era un infarto en un plato, pero tampoco era como si fuera a rechazar una comida hecha por mi mujer.

Mi mujer, era extraño cuando lo decía. Si hace veinte años me hubieran dicho que yo le diría así a Hinata, posiblemente me hubiera partido de la risa y hubiese dicho que quizás sería a Sakura. Las vueltas de la vida son verdaderamente interesantes a veces. Siempre quise a Sakura, ¿Pero saben qué? No me he arrepentido ni un solo día de haber elegido a Hinata.

Caminé hacia Hinata y la besé apasionadamente en los labios, como el marido amoroso y amable que soy, modestia aparte.

― ¡Gracias, amor! ―dije e inmediatamente me puse a desayunar.

¡Dios mío! ¡Estos panqueques sabían a gloria! Sip, definitivamente hice la elección correcta al desposar a mi Hinata. No solo era cálida y amable, sino que tenía una sazón que haría a los mismos dioses caer a sus pies.

― ¿Vas a hacer algo hoy? ―preguntó, tratando de hacer algo de conversación, mientras que ella se servía su propio desayuno; ella comía ensalada de frutas, tan saludable como siempre.

Ella me miró un poco desconcertada y dijo―: Pues había pensado en visitar a Hanabi y Konohamaru, ya ves que a veces necesitan ayuda con Kimiko-chan. Después pensaba en visitar a Sakura en el hospital para hacerme un chequeo médico.

Eso último no me gustó.

― ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Te sientes mal?! ―pregunté, preocupado como un loco.

Ella rió de buena gana y respondió mientras se levantaba para acariciarme la mejilla, como si fuera un mocoso.

―Estoy bien. Es solo un chequeo de rutina. Te preocupas demasiado.

Me puse de pie y fui hasta ella, para abrazarla contra mi pecho y besar su coronilla, mientras aspiraba su suave aroma a lavanda.

―Si me preocupo es porque eres el amor de mi vida ―dijo, abrazándola aún más fuertemente.

Ella naturalmente se sonrojó y comenzó a calentarse, pero no dijo nada y simplemente se dejó hacer. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero pareció como si fueran siglos. Me hubiese gustado quedarme así para siempre.

―Naruto.

― ¿Sí?

―Se te va a hacer tarde para tu reunión con los dignatarios.

―Que le besen el trasero a Shikamaru mientras llego.

Ella se carcajeó y luego se separó de mí, no sin antes darme un besito en los labios.

―Mejor apresúrate. Sé que te encanta que te inflen el ego.

―Solo si eres tú.

Ella volvió a reír y luego se concentró en terminar su desayuno, riéndose de vez en cuando. Cuanto amaba aquella risa.

Luego de varios minutos de desayuno, este al fin se terminó. Subí a lavarme los dientes y luego me tocó irme a la oficina. Mi Hinata tenía razón, se me hacía tarde.

Utilicé el Hiraishin de papá y aparecí en mi oficina, donde Shikamaru trataba con los dignatarios, los cuales mantenían su falsa sonrisa de "relaciones públicas". Como se notaba que mi amigo estaba hasta el cuello de mierda.

Tan pronto aparecí, los buitres cambiaron de carroña y se lanzaron sobre mí como si ni hubiera mañana.

― ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es el brillante Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki! ―exclamó una mujer vestida de secretaria, violando inmediatamente mi espacio personal. Era linda, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a mi esposa.

― ¡Es un gusto conocerlo! ―dijo otro, un calvo con un kimono verde de muy mal gusto.

Mantuve mi propia sonrisa de "Relaciones Públicas" y los saludé cordialmente. Tan pronto pudieron, comenzaron a llenarme de lisonjas y a besarme el trasero. Quizás lo de la miel no era tal mala idea.

Este sería un largo, laaaaaaargo, muy jodidamente largo día.

…

Desperté sintiendo la suavidad de mis sabanas de seda importada (Un regalo de mi tía Hinata, de uno de sus viajes). Verdaderamente no quería levantarme hoy, pero bueno, tendría que hacerlo para poder irme a trabajar, la pereza no da de comer.

Asomé mis ojos por la ventana y pude ver que ya era bien entrada la mañana, quizás serían las siete u ocho, incluso podrían ser las nueve.

Lentamente me puse de pie y me estiré, para sacudirme la modorra de la mañana. Este día tendría que ir a entrenar al bosque, ya que ayer había perdido un día entero y no quería tomar la costumbre de holgazanear.

Ya bien despierta, me quité la ropa y me cubrí con una toalla, para luego ir al baño, donde puse a llenar la tina y esparcí cuidadosamente unas sales de baño, las cuales me regaló mi madre en mi pasado cumpleaños. Ese era un regalo extraño si me lo preguntan. Tanteé la temperatura con el pulgar de mi pie izquierdo, estaba tibia, justo como me gusta.

Adoro los baños de tina, son relajantes y me agrada la suave fragancia de las sales. Me gusta consentirme antes y después de mis entrenamientos, culpo a mi tía Ino que me metió esas cosas en la cabeza.

Me distraje tanto que al final había pasado casi una hora desde que entré a la tina y hasta casi me quedo dormida. Reaccioné rápidamente y salí de ahí, puesto que no podía perder más tiempo en eso. Volví a cubrirme en mi toalla y me fui a mi habitación.

Ya en mi cuarto, busque mis ropas de entrenamiento, que eran exactamente iguales a mi ropa de misiones. Siempre me gusta tener un par extra por cualquier cosa y de todos modos es ropa muy cómoda.

― ¡Sarada, a comer! ―gritó mi madre desde la cocina, seguramente se había despertado a hacerme el desayuno mientras me bañaba. Por un momento me sentí fastidiada de escuchar su voz, ya que a mi mente regresaron los malos ratos que ella me había hecho pasar. Pero luego recordé la conversación con mí querido tío Naruto y me di cuenta de que él tenía razón, no solo de mi padre, sino de mi madre.

En mi resentimiento, había olvidado las noches en vela que lloraba al estar sola, esperando a que su amado volviera. Ella también sufría y se refugiaba en sus interminables horas en el hospital, para así tratar de olvidar su propia soledad. Sin duda también se había olvidado de mí un poco.

Decidí que daría otra oportunidad a mi madre, puesto que no podría odiarla por más que quisiera.

Antes de salir de mi cuarto, decidí darme una mirada al espejo para ver que todo estuviera en orden. Todo estaba bien, solamente que me decepcioné al ver mi pequeño busto, ¡Diablos! Con quince años y aun plana como una tabla, hasta Himawari tenía más senos que yo, y eso que ella era dos años menor. Al menos tengo una bonita cara, o eso es lo que me habían dicho algunas personas. Con lo fría que soy, nadie pensaría que también puedo tener problemas de autoestima. Soy patética.

Fui de mi cuarto al comedor y ahí estaba mi madre, luciendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, radiante como no la había visto en mucho tiempo. Sentado a la mesa estaba mi padre, quien sonrió tenuemente al verme; era extraño verlo hacer eso.

― ¡Buenos días, cariño! ―gritó mamá, corriendo a abrazarme y darme un empalagoso beso en la mejilla, al parecer había decidido ignorar lo de la noche anterior.

―Buenos días, mamá ―dije, sonriendo de vuelta, me senté a la mesa frente a mi padre y mi madre me sirvió el desayuno; mis amados hotcakes.

Mamá continuó sirviendo a mi padre y se sirvió de última, tomándose su tiempo para poder observar su trabajo. Cierto que no era la mejor cocinera del mundo, pero podía llegar a sorprender cuando se esforzaba.

Luego de un rato de haber comenzado el desayuno, papá se me quedó viendo fijamente, con esos ojos penetrantes.

― ¿Vas a entrenar hoy? ―me preguntó, esperando pacientemente mi respuesta; su rostro inmutable como siempre.

―Sí ―respondí planamente, tratando de que mi respuesta no sonara hostil.

―Si quieres… ―comenzó papá, desvió su mirada levemente ―. Puedo ayudarte en tu entrenamiento ―finalizó, llevándose a la boca otro bocado de su ensalada de tomates. Dios, este hombre ama los tomates.

Me quedé muy sorprendida al escuchar su oferta, no era la primera vez que me ayudaba con mis entrenamientos, pero sí la primera en que lo hacía sin que mamá se lo pidiera. Al parecer él también estaba haciendo de su parte para ser mejor padre; bueno, al menos lo intentaba.

Desvié mi mirada hacia mi madre, tratando de encontrar en ella la respuesta. Mamá me sonrió cálidamente y asintió levemente, animándome a aceptar la propuesta de papá. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con esperanza.

―Bueno… ―dije, sintiéndome extrañamente nerviosa.

El desayuno continuó en silencio, con mi madre sonriendo, mi padre comiendo y yo, yo solo los observaba. Ellos eran tan diferentes entre sí, que me asombraba que pudieran compenetrarse tan bien juntos.

Una vez que terminamos de comer, me fui a lavar los dientes y checar que todo estuviera listo para mi entrenamiento. Nunca me han gustado la idea de dejar cabos sueltos, quizás eso venga de mi padre.

― ¿Estás lista? ―preguntó papá, quedándose detrás de la puerta, al parecer ya respetaba mi espacio personal.

― ¡Sí! ―respondí, mirándome en el espejo por enésima vez antes de salir.

Espero que éste sea un día mejor que el de ayer.

…

Oficialmente estaba hasta el cuello de mierda. ¡Esta gente nunca se calla! Ya llevan dos malditas horas lamiéndome las suelas para que poder aprovecharse y obtener algo de mí. Si dios me escucha, que les dé un maldito infarto. Pero bueno, mientras sean peras o sea manzanas, mantendré mi sonrisa de "relaciones públicas".

― ¡Y esperamos que su gloriosa aldea pueda establecer profundos lazos con nuestro humilde país! ―dijo el hombre del kimono verde, gesticulando exageradamente.

_Dios, solo mátalos._

― ¡Yo también lo espero! ―dije, haciendo una actuación majestuosa, deberían darme un premio al mejor actor.

Ambos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una horrendamente exagerada reverencia, ni que fuera el Daimyo.

―Hemos terminado por hoy ―dijo el hombre del kimono, cuyo nombre nunca pude recordar.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Al fin!_

―Vendremos mañana para intimar detalles del tratado ―añadió la mujer de traje, creo que su nombre era Hagakure o algo así.

_¡¿Y encima me amenaza con continuar esta tontería?! ¡La muy maldita!_

―Será un placer recibirlos ―dije, tratando de mantener mi forzada sonrisa y que no vieran que era falsa, aunque a este nivel, poco importaba. Me tenían hasta los cojones. Estreché mi mano con la de ellos y luego se retiraron, parloteando más tonterías que no alcancé a escuchar.

―Por fin sólo ―murmuré, desparramándome sobre mí silla, pensando en qué haría si tenía la desgracia de volver a estar con esas cotorras en celo.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Shikamaru, quien cargaba en sus manos una taza de té y unos calmantes. No es que sea desviado, pero amo a este hombre.

― ¿Cita difícil? ―preguntó mientras ponía a mi alcance el té y los calmantes.

―No son ni las diez y ya quiero largarme ―respondí, tomándome el té y las pastillas de golpe.

Este no era mi primera cita de negocios, pero si había sido una de las peores. En mi vida había visto a un par de lambiscones peor que los que salieron de mi oficina.

―Sería una lástima que tuvieras otras tres citas más ―dijo Shikamaru, sonriendo de forma maliciosa. El muy maldito.

―También sería una lástima que alguien te golpeara con un Rasengan.

―Solo bromeaba.

―Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo.

― ¿Hasta el cuello de mierda?

―Hasta las cejas.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua y luego sacó un cigarrillo. El fumar había sido una de las cosas que Shikamaru heredó de su sensei, Asuma.

―Prohibido fumar dentro de edificios públicos ―dije, arrancando un chasquido de su boca.

Luego de impedirle fumar su amado cigarrillo, mi consejero comenzó a pasearse por mi oficina, observando que todo estuviera en orden, tan callado y fastidiado como siempre. Una vez se cercioró de que todo estuviera en su lugar, caminó hasta ponerse frente a mí y luego se sentó en la silla a su derecha―Aún hay una tonelada de papeles que hay que firmar ―soltó finalmente; yo permanecí inmutable.

―Sabes, de niño solía pensar que se Hokage era solo mandar y que te obedecieran, que alguien haría el papeleo por ti y solamente podría disfrutar del cargo.

―Bueno pues, bienvenido al mundo real ―dijo sarcásticamente este cretino pelinegro, haciendo algo similar a una sonrisa desganada.

―Y al de los adultos.

Shikamaru se puso de pie y salió de mi habitación, no sin antes despedirse con un gesto de su mano derecha. Este hombre tiene una pereza increíble.

Segundos después, volvió cargando una carretilla con papeles que debía de leer y firmar, sin mencionar el asignar misiones a los equipos.

Sip, un día jodidamente largo.

…

Llegamos al campo de entrenamiento relativamente rápido, ya que no nos entretuvimos durante el camino. Habíamos llegado al antiguo campo de entrenamiento de papá, donde por primera vez había hecho trabajo en equipo con mamá y el tío Naruto. A decir verdad, no era gran cosa. Era un campo de entrenamiento pequeño y simple, que bien podría pasar como un claro donde los niños irían a jugar pelota.

―Este lugar me trae recuerdos ―dijo papá, luciendo una microscópica sonrisa en sus labios. Y yo que creía que no podía sonreír―. Aquí fue donde mi equipo se formó por primera vez. Donde aprendí lo que era el valor de la amistad, y donde venía cada vez que me sentía solo.

Mierda, ahora su mirada se había oscurecido, seguramente recordando sus años de oscuridad antes y después de irse de la aldea. Ahora que lo recuerdo, él se había criado solo después de la masacre perpetrada por mi tío Itachi, que en paz descanse.

― ¿Valoras a tus compañeros? ―me preguntó, dirigiendo una indescifrable mirada hacia mí.

La pregunta me pareció extraña, pero decidí seguirle la corriente y simplemente asentí.

―Los valoro mucho, quizás me sacan de quicio, pero no los cambiaría.

Él sonrió más abiertamente ahora, su mirada casi parecía… tierna. Era la primera vez que lo veía hacer algo así, y ciertamente me sacaba un poco de balance. Quizás no era el monstruo insensible que siempre pensé que era.

―Me alegra oír eso ―dijo, acarició mi cabello y se adelantó un poco para preparar el lugar antes del entrenamiento.

Me quedé lejos, recostaba al pie de un árbol viendo cómo el diligentemente arreglaba todo para nosotros.

Sonreí. Por primera vez en mi vida comencé a ver un lado de mi padre que no conocía: su lado amoroso.

Al parecer sí estaba aprovechando la segunda oportunidad que le di. Más le vale, porque no habrá una tercera.

― ¡Todo está listo! ―me gritó, asentí y corrí hacia él. Todavía mantenía su sonrisa en el rostro.

Este sería un gran día.

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Muy bien, quizás no era el cap que todos esperaban, pero sirve de introducción para el siguiente, el cual si voy a actualizar un poco más rápido. Jeje, disculpen por tardar más de un año en actualizar. Pero bueno, dejemos de mortificarnos y mejor vamos a lo importante: La historia.**

**No crean que este tiempo se ha ido en vano, no. Lo he aprovechado para mejorar muchísimo lo que es la trama, añadir y quitar cosas que considere necesarias. En fin, la historia principal quedó muchísima más guapa de lo que esperaba y lo mejor es que lo tengo apuntado todo en un block de notas. Así que no se preocupen que voy a actualizar más pronto. En estos momentos estoy subiendo nuevas historias y actualizando las viejas. La verdad me gusta hacer nuevas historias, porque así la creatividad fluye y las viejas se ven beneficiadas. Quizás les he dicho esto antes, pero tranquilos, que aunque sea tarde, todas mis historias serán actualizadas XDDD.**

**Por cierto, para la persona que dijo que no le gustaban mis historias, no hay problemas. No es como si esperara que de pronto todo el mundo sea mi fan. Por ejemplo, aunque Stephen King es un gran escritor, personalmente no me gustan demasiado sus escritos y prefiero leer historias como **_**Dune **_**o **_**Geralt de Rivia. **_**No te preocupes si tratas de leer algo y no te gusta; porque para gustos, los colores, mi amigo. Igual te deseo suerte ****.**

**Pero bueno, ya me alargué mucho más de lo que quería. Solo quiero desearles suerte y que la luz de luna los guíe en su camino.**

**¡Hasta la próximaaa!**


End file.
